


Там, где опускается туман

by J2forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cults, Deputy Remus Lupin, FBI Agent Sirius Black, M/M, Mystery, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2forever/pseuds/J2forever
Summary: Ремусу очень нравилось быть помощником шерифа в заснеженном горном городке Грейбек-Пик. Но когда в окружающем город лесу скрывается сумасшедший лидер культа и к делу подключается ФБР, он не собирается просто сдавать все в руки надутых всезнаек-федералов. До тех пор, пока не сталкивается с обладателем серебристых глаз, идеальных скул и сшитого на заказ костюма, который заставляет его сердце биться так громко, что этот звук может вызвать лавину.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where the Mist Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545727) by [YumeNouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/pseuds/YumeNouveau). 



Ремус застонал, потирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони, другой рукой пытаясь выключить орущий будильник. Он почти не спал, питаясь больше плохим кофе, чем настоящим отдыхом, поскольку оставался сверхурочно в офисе шерифа с позднего вечера прошлой ночи и до сегодняшнего дня. Черт возьми, это был все тот же день. Точнее, три часа пополудни, и теперь ему придется проделывать все это снова. На этот раз с федералами.

Он был слишком измучен всего лишь тремя часами сна, чтобы пошевелить соответствующими мышцами и закатить глаза, но Ремус все равно попытался, отчего у него еще больше разболелась голова. Два дня назад все было спокойно, все было хорошо. В этом сонном городке у него был спокойный распорядок дня: никаких громких дел, редкие аресты. Правда, иногда случались драки в барах, нелегальные ночевки в лесу, семейные разборки, которые надо было разнимать. В основном он проводил дни, патрулируя улицы, будучи дружелюбным лицом, которому общество научилось доверять. Ему нравилось заставлять людей чувствовать себя в безопасности. И время от времени выдавать штраф за превышение скорости.

Но теперь все было по-другому. Его привычки были нарушены, и Ремус — будучи ворчливым семидесятилетним мужчиной, пойманным в ловушку в теле тридцатилетнего — возненавидел это.

— Не могу дождаться, когда какой-нибудь душный слюнтяй в костюме прибудет и украдет мое дело, — проворчал Ремус, свесив свои длинные ноги с кровати и размышляя о выдающемся прибытии ФБР этим вечером. Он потянулся, свободная футболка, которую он использовал как пижаму, задралась, обнажая его подтянутый живот, прежде чем откинуться назад, когда он расправил плечи. Затем последовал душ, чашка горячего кофе с кусочком тоста, густо намазанного нутеллой и, прежде чем Ремус вышел за дверь, аккуратно выглаженная униформа и значок помощника шерифа — все на своем месте.

В середине декабря маленький горный городок Грейбэк Пик после последней бури был покрыт грудами грязного снега, изборожденного на дорогах следами, в то время как лесистые районы имели два-три фута совершенно нетронутого покрова, который упорно отказывался таять из-за холодных ночных температур. Ремус осторожно вел свой четырехколесный автомобиль, зимние шины вцеплялись в слякотную дорогу, пока он оглядывался, чтобы убедиться, что нет никого, кто нуждался бы в помощи, когда он ехал по необычно многолюдным улицам. Было облачно, но до следующего шторма оставалось еще несколько дней, по крайней мере, если верить метеорологу, который либо угадал, либо нет. Ремус подумал, что с такой же вероятностью может случиться внезапная жара, падение метеорита или любая другая погодная катастрофа, если его послужной список хоть что-то значил.

К счастью, по дороге не ударила молния, и Ремус, приехав на работу, попал в благословенное тепло офиса шерифа, где быстро снял пальто и направился в угол, который мог похвастаться разнообразием вариантов некачественных кофе и чая. Шерифа МакГонагалл не было в офисе, но напарник Ремуса Джеймс, похоже, оставался там все время, пока тот спал. Его большие карие глаза, покрасневшие от недосыпа, имели еще один маниакальный, я-выпил-по-крайней-мере-дюжину-чашек-кофе взгляд, который был слишком хорошо знаком Ремусу. Одинокий и определенно женатый на своей работе, Джеймс был на быстром пути к тому, чтобы самому стать шерифом благодаря своей усердной тяжелой работе, чему удивлялись почти все, знавшие, что он был довольно хулиганистым даже во время его учебы в академии. Что-то там изменило его, или кто-то, Ремус никогда точно не знал, но Джеймс с тех пор был настроен произвести впечатление и делал это чертовски хорошо.

— Как продвигается дело, Джейми? — спросил Ремус, подойдя к напарнику и протянув ему стакан с чаем. Он не был уверен, что этот человек выдержит еще один кофе.

Нервное движение руки, которое Ремус не смог расшифровать, перешло в поток слов, когда Джеймс залпом выпил чай.

— Кое-что случилось, — драматично сказал Джеймс. Его глаза метнулись в сторону, но Ремус понятия не имел, что это может значить.

— Вот как? — спросил Ремус, наклонив голову, чтобы говорить тише. Он определенно получил бы звонок, если бы они поймали преступника, которого искали, так что это определенно было что-то другое. — Тебя повысили в должности? Снейпа понизили в должности? О, неужели они отозвали федералов до того, как они могут прогуливаться здесь с палками в своих задницах?

Глаза Джеймса стали еще шире. Как и его рот. Он был похож на голодную рыбу, и Ремус уже готов был рассмеяться, когда из-за ближайшей перегородки вышел костюм. Очень изящный, сшитый на заказ костюм, который идеально сужался на безупречных бедрах и подчеркивал очень длинные ноги. Ремус судорожно сглотнул. Затем он поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Должно быть, я забыл свою палку, — сказал человек с каменным лицом, но с легким блеском в серых глазах.

— Вот же черт, — пробормотал Ремус себе под нос, наблюдая, как уголки красивых губ мужчины приподнялись вверх, когда он, очевидно, услышал это. Затем второй агент, стройная и бледная, с огненными волосами и в стильном темно-синем брючном костюме, неторопливо подошла к агенту и подняла бровь, глядя на них всех.

— Ну что ж, это будет весело, — сказала она, уперев руку в бедро. Ремус услышал, как Джеймс издал сдавленный звук, и, обернувшись, увидел, что его напарника вот-вот хватит удар. Он хотел бы обвинить в этом недосып, но также знал, что у этого человека было особое отношение к рыжеволосым. По любой причине. Сам Ремус всегда предпочитал высоких темноволосых красавцев, но не то, чтобы он искал. О черт, он надеялся, что сейчас выглядит не так жалко, как Джеймс.

Выпрямившись, Ремус протянул руку женщине-агенту, которая слишком сильно пожала его пальцы.

— Ремус… Помощник Шерифа Ремус Люпин. А кто вы?

— Агент Эванс, а это мой напарник агент Блэк. Я уверена, что вы знаете, почему мы здесь, так что давайте не будем утруждать себя светской беседой.

— Э-э, да, — сказал Ремус, чувствуя себя так, словно его отругали родители. — Не каждый день в наших лесах скрывается беглый убийца.

— Предполагаемый убийца, — поправил агент Блэк. — Его переводили в другое место. Для суда.

— Верно, — сказал Ремус, смущенный этим промахом. Он, очевидно, читал это и совершенно забыл, когда столкнулся с неспокойными серыми глазами и скулами, которые могли легко разрезать стекло.

— Мы видели записи помощника шерифа Поттера, может быть, вы могли бы поделиться своими собственными наблюдениями, пока мы осматриваем место аварии?

— Разве вы не хотите сначала поговорить со свидетелем? Офицера Лонгботтома должны сегодня выписать из больницы, — попытался спросить Ремус, но его прервали.

— Мы сделаем это позже. Просто на случай, если начнется шторм и уничтожит все улики. В этих лесах происходят непредсказуемые вещи. Как я слышал, — сказал агент Блэк.

— Хорошо, — протянул Ремус, прежде чем продолжить. — Тогда пойдемте. Я могу вести машину, думаю Джейми… помощник Поттер выпил слишком много кофе.…

— Нет необходимости. Мы взяли напрокат грузовик в аэропорту. Я последую за вами, — сказала агент Эванс, повернувшись на каблуках, схватила свое пальто со спинки стула и направилась к двери.

— Конечно. Я буду счастлив показать дорогу вам и агенту Блэку.

Ремус посмотрел на Джеймса, который, казалось, был на грани кататонии, затем на Блэка, который впервые по-настоящему улыбнулся ему. Это было более ослепительно, чем свежий снег, и почти так же изнурительно, как лавина. Ремус решил, что лучше всего будет найти этого человека настолько непривлекательным, насколько это возможно… сейчас. Он бросил на мужчину пустой взгляд.

— Сириус, — произнес мужчина с текучей грацией, оттолкнувшись со стены, на которую он опирался своим идеальным бедром.

— Что? Я… — Рем был сбит с толку.

— Нет. Мое имя. Сириус, — мужчина, казалось, пытался подавить смех. — Помощник шерифа, — сказал он, кивнув на прощание головой, прежде чем повернуться и последовать за своей напарницей.

Ремус тяжело вздохнул и плюхнулся за стол Джеймса, как только они остались одни.

— Могло бы быть и лучше.

— Ты так думаешь? — Пробормотал Джеймс, проведя пальцами по своим грязным, похожим на сосульки, волосам, которые некоторые назвали бы очень хорошими в другой день. — Я просто… она… потом я…

— Ладно, давай отведем тебя к машине, пока они еще больше не разозлились на нас. Ты можешь идти? — спросил Ремус, поддерживая Джеймса рукой, прежде чем тот успел стряхнуть ее.

— Надо вести себя спокойно. Будь лучшим из всех, кем я могу быть. Ты же Джейми-бой.

Ремус знал, что это будет долгий день, если Джеймс уже разговаривает сам с собой.

***

Пока они ехали поздним вечером к месту аварии, Джеймс, казалось, очнулся от комы и наконец-то открылся Ремусу.

— Ремус, это она, — сказал он, и Ремус мог поклясться, что почти видит сердца в его глазах.

— Ее Величество Королева или какая-то другая «она»? — спросил Ремус, поворачивая направо к горному перевалу.

— Нет, я имею в виду Эванс. Она — единственная. Та, с которой я познакомился в Академии. Та, в которую я влюбился. Та самая, которая… вроде как ненавидит меня всей душой.

— А, — сказал Ремус, начиная понимать общую картину. Он так и не узнал от Джеймса всей правды, только то, что дни, когда он был хулиганом, закончились и теперь он отчаянно хотел добиться успеха. Теперь он понял почему. Он никогда бы не сказал, что агент Эванс была ведьмой, которая, казалось, наложила на его партнера какое-то заклинание.

— Так это, полагаю, была неожиданная встреча? — спросил Ремус, когда они снова свернули за угол.

— Да. Я имею в виду, я знал, что Эванс — Лили — работает в ФБР. Я погуглил ее некоторое время назад. Ну ты знаешь, как это делают друзья…

— Конечно.

— Но я понятия не имел, что она будет заниматься нашим делом. О черт, она буквально в моем деле. Ремус, что же мне делать? — Джеймс, казалось, вот-вот сольется с креслом.

— Ну, для начала, — Ремус немного замедлился, когда они приблизились к месту событий. — Возьми себя в руки, парень. Ты — помощник шерифа, которого быстро повысят, как только МакГонагалл уйдет в отставку, и это немалый подвиг. Быть уверенным. Но не самоуверенным. Что бы ты ни делал в прошлом, пришло время забыть это. Или еще лучше извиниться. Покажи ей, что ты изменился. Ты уже не та тряпка для ног, какой был раньше.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как она меня раньше называла? — ахнул Джеймс.

— Счастливая догадка, — вздохнул Ремус, искоса поглядев на напарника. Он хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь дал ему такой же совет относительно того, как вести себя со слишком красивым агентом Блэком. — Но как бы то ни было, ты уже не тот ребенок, которого она встретила. И, вероятно, ненавидела. А тебе сейчас сколько, тридцать? Опытный, зрелый… Черт возьми, сколько чашек кофе ты выпил, я чувствую себя близко к тому, чтобы арестовать тебя за интоксикацию, чем к тому, чтобы ты помог мне поймать преступника!

— Одиннадцать. Нет, пятнадцать. Я уже не помню. Но ты прав, — Джеймс глубоко вздохнул. — Я могу это сделать. Эй, может, замолвишь за меня словечко перед ее напарником?

— О да. Я уверен, что Блэк просто умирает, чтобы услышать больше мнений от меня, особенно о том, у кого есть или нет палка в заднице.

— Ну пожалуйста! Послушай, я просто хочу сгладить ситуацию с Лили. Показать ей, что я изменился, как ты и говорил. Так что, может быть, если нам придется разделиться, я пойду с ней, а ты возьмешь вместо меня агента Блэка?

— Да, конечно, — вздохнул Ремус. Не то, чтобы быть рядом с необычайно атлетичным мужчиной было бы трудно, но ему придется очень сильно притворяться, чтобы не испытывать влечения к Сириусу. И может быть, ему не следует называть его Сириусом, даже мысленно. Агент Блэк. Так гораздо лучше.

— Спасибо, ты хороший друг, — сказал Джеймс, казалось, немного расслабившись. И как раз вовремя. Не желая больше разрушать эту сцену, Ремус припарковался примерно в десяти ярдах от заснеженного места, где желтая предупреждающая лента все еще трепетала на ветру вокруг одного толстого дерева. Агенты припарковались позади него и вышли, оба присев на край грузовика, чтобы переобуться в зимнюю обувь. Впервые глядя на агента Блэка сверху вниз — черт побери, этот человек был высок — Ремус заметил, что его гладко зачесанные назад черные волосы были чуть длиннее, чем обычно, когда они загибались за уши и спускались вниз от линии «вдовьего пика»*. Он задался вопросом, было ли это небольшим актом бунта или у этого человека просто не было времени на стрижку. Или, возможно, у него был романтический партнер, которому нравилось пробегать по ним пальцами… Ремус тут же оборвал эту мысль. И впился в него взглядом.

Сириус… Агент Блэк поднял на него глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на Ремуса.

— Если вы почти готовы, я покажу вам место, — сказал Ремус, стараясь говорить как можно более сдержанно. Казалось, что это сработало, профессионализм вернулся к агентам, когда они оба поднялись, чтобы последовать за ним и Джеймсом.

— Значит, это то самое место, — указал Ремус рукой в перчатке, — где патрульная машина офицера Лонгботтома вчера съехала с дороги около четырех часов дня. Он заявил, что каким-то образом во время транспортировки его из тюрьмы Том Риддл освободился от наручников и открыл перегородку, используя эти самые наручники, чтобы задушить его, пока он не свернул, ударившись об это дерево. — Ремус указал на дерево с предупреждающей лентой. — Затем машина перевернулась на бок, ударившись о камни и разбив стекла. Тогда Риддл и сбежал пешком.

Сделав шаг в сторону от дороги, Ремус позволил своим ботинкам погрузиться в более глубокий снег окружающего леса.

— А почему вы не смогли найти чистый набор отпечатков обуви помощника шерифа? — спросила агент Эванс, когда они последовали за ним дальше в лес.

— Этот район очень популярен, — вмешался Джеймс, указывая на покрытые снегом столы для пикника. — Из-за недавних снегопадов и таяния снега вся местность была покрыта грязью и болотистыми лужами. Там было много следов, ведущих вверх по горе, одна сторона которой используется для тюбинга** и катания на санках. Мы сняли несколько отпечатков, но большинство из них, по-видимому, были с саней или вели не дальше ручья.

— А вы не думаете, что он мог подняться или спуститься по нему, чтобы спастись? — спросил агент Блэк, глядя прямо на Ремуса.

— Трудно сказать. Температура воды здесь максимум сорок градусов. У него наверняка началось бы обморожение, останься он на ночь с мокрыми ногами. Трудно убежать на отмороженных конечностях.

— Так что же, по-вашему, произошло? — спросил агент Блэк, когда они услышали приближающееся журчание ручья.

Ремус покачал головой.

— Даже не знаю. У меня такое чувство, что он не убежал далеко, особенно в такую погоду и с отсутствием отпечатков. Если только ему каким-то образом не помогли.

Кивнув, агент Блэк повернулся к напарнице, которая пожала плечами и продолжила путь. Похоже, они все вернулись на круги своя.

К тому времени, когда они добрались до небольшого ручья, Ремус уже видел, как надвигается туман. Он полз медленно, еле слышно шурша меж деревьев, но Люпин знал, что скоро он станет таким густым, что едва можно будет разглядеть что-либо в пяти футах перед собой.

— Нам нужно возвращаться, — заявил он, и оба агента недоверчиво посмотрели на него. — Извините, но вечером здесь очень быстро поднимается туман. Поверьте мне, вы не захотите в нем оказаться. Если мы сейчас отправимся обратно, то, по крайней мере, успеем вернуться в город.

Посмотрев на свою напарницу, Блэк поднял свои идеальные брови.

— Мы всегда можем пойти побеседовать с офицером Лонгботтомом. Не похоже, что здесь есть на что посмотреть.

— Да, хорошо, — согласилась агент Эванс, и они быстро зашагали обратно по снегу. Золотой свет начал исчезать с неба, а вместе с ним и серые сумерки, которые могли быть такими же убийственными, как и горный туман. Несмотря на то, что Рем был опытным альпинистом в этих лесах, он все еще считал благоразумным вернуться в город, где чистые улицы и огни давали больше облегчения между толстыми белыми стенами.

— Следуйте за мной. Я буду ехать медленно. Если у вас возникнут какие-то проблемы, просто включите дальний свет, и я съеду на обочину.

Ремус по очереди посмотрел на агентов, прежде чем сесть за руль, и Джеймс плюхнулся на сиденье рядом с ним.

— Они действительно злятся из-за отсутствия улик, — сказал Ремус, заводя машину и включая обогреватель.

— Мы сохранили все так хорошо, как могли. Мы же не виноваты, что там почти ничего нет, — сказал Джеймс, прижимая руки в перчатках к вентиляционным отверстиям.

— Может быть, завтра днем им повезет больше. Или они получат какую-нибудь новую информацию из Лонгботтома, которую он забыл. Он был сильно избит.

— И правда. Эй, они мигают фарами, — сказал Джеймс, повернувшись на своем сиденье.

Конечно же, другой грузовик замедлил ход, и Ремус остановился, чтобы они могли увидеть, что случилось. Выбраться из теплой кабины на пронизывающий холод всегда было труднее всего, и он не смог подавить дрожь. Сидя за рулем, агент Блэк опустил стекло.

— Туман становится все гуще, — заметил он, и Ремус огляделся. По-видимому, он слишком привык к этому, это было ничто по сравнению с белой мглой, но он не хотел подвергать агентов опасности, предлагая им продолжать движение.

— Вылезайте, я попрошу помощника Поттера взять вас на себя, — предложил Ремус, и агент Блэк вышел. Двое мужчин поменялись машинами, и каким-то образом Ремус обнаружил, что сидит пугающе близко в тесном пространстве с чересчур привлекательным агентом Блэком.

— Итак, — сказал Блэк, когда они снова выехали на дорогу, — расскажите мне о… вашем городе.

— О, — сказал Ремус, немного взволнованный, когда он закончил эту фразу в своей голове, где вместо этого было «расскажите мне о себе». — Ну, Грейбек Пик довольно популярен у туристов зимой, много любителей спорта, так как горнолыжные склоны находятся в получасе езды, и дешевле остановиться здесь, чем там. Небольшое постоянное население, низкий уровень преступности, еще меньше убийств.

— Вы здесь выросли? — спросил Блэк.

— Нет, ну вроде того. Я родился здесь, но моя мама уехала, когда я был еще ребенком. Вернулся после окончания академии. Город расширялся с ростом туристической индустрии, и им нужно было больше помощников шерифа, чтобы поддерживать мир.

— Я так понимаю, они не слишком приветливы с чужаками? — заметил Блэк.

— Или с теми, кто родился здесь и уехал. Мне потребовались годы, чтобы вернуть себе немного доверия, и даже сейчас это рискованно, — ответил Ремус.

— Так что же обвиняемый убийца делает в вашем лесу?

— Надеюсь, замерзает до смерти, — фыркнул Ремус. — В досье было не так уж много информации о мистере Риддле. Вы можете сказать мне что-нибудь еще или это какая-то секретная вещь с высоким уровнем допуска? — спросил Ремус, не ожидая честного ответа.

— Хм, — сказал Блэк, и Ремус почувствовал, как эти серые глаза оценивающе смотрят на него. Ремус подумал, что, может быть, ему чего-то не хватает. — Ну, Риддл — лидер культа, поэтому мне поручили это дело.

— Вы хорошо разбираетесь в лидерах культов?

— Культах. В общем. Да, — ответил Блэк. — У меня было одно дело в самом начале, и я быстро его раскрыл. Произвел хорошее впечатление на начальство и был переведен в ФБР для решения связанных с культами дел. Вы даже не представляете, сколько культов существует в наши дни.

— А что самое странное из того, над чем ты работал?

— Почти уверен, что каждый из них более странный, чем предыдущий, — мрачно рассмеялся Блэк. — Ты слышал о Короле Вампиров?

— О нет, — сказал Ремус, обернувшись к Блэку.

— О да. Вера в то, что Иисус был вампиром, должна была стать для всех красным флагом. Но потом этот человек решил, что он бог, женился на своих дочерях, а потом и на их дочерях. Мы опоздали и он убил девятерых из них, но его смогли вовремя остановить, а остальных спасли, — закончил Блэк, глядя вниз на свои перчатки, как будто невидимая кровь запятнала его руки.

— Проклятье, — ответил Ремус, осторожно спускаясь с горы.

— Да, — сказал Блэк со вздохом глубокого смирения перед ужасами этого мира. Ремус слишком хорошо знал этот вздох.

— Вообще-то у Грэйбек Пик есть странная культовая история, — сказал Ремус, пытаясь разобраться в этой щекотливой теме. Он почувствовал, как Сириус поднял на него глаза, прежде чем обернуться.

— Так вот, в семидесятых годах здесь жил один сумасшедший парень, называвший себя Салазаром. Все началось безобидно. Хотел уменьшить стресс в жизни людей, много хиппи-медитаций и самоактуализации. Здесь у них было убежище в горах, где они хотели найти себя или что-то в этом роде. Тогда вождь начал говорить, что все боги едины и находятся в его голове. Они «велели» ему делать определенные вещи. Поначалу безобидные. А потом они становились все более и более странными. Как одни расы были выше других, так они рождались с магическим потенциалом, который можно было открыть под полной луной. В конце концов, он решил пожертвовать ребенком, и тут начался настоящий ад. Никто не погиб, но культ был распущен, и Салазар покончил с собой, прежде чем его успели посадить в тюрьму.

— Черт побери, вот тебе и сонный городишко, — сказал Блэк. — Мне кажется, я помню этот случай, хотя в семидесятые годы таких было так много, что за ними трудно уследить.

— Расскажите мне об этом. Я не думаю, что он выделялся бы среди сумасшедших культов типа Чарльза Мэнсона, хотя, если бы я не жил здесь, я бы никогда не услышал об этом, — сказал Ремус, когда они наконец добрались до города. Теплый свет ламп накаливания казался светлячками высоко на уличных фонарях, пробиваясь сквозь тонкий туман. — Больница уже близко, через несколько минут будет там.

— Итак, каково же было ваше впечатление о Лонгботтоме, когда вы его допрашивали? Вы ведь никогда раньше не встречались, верно? — спросил Блэк, записывая что-то в блокнот.

Ремус кивнул:

— Ну, я был одним из первых на месте аварии. Он был изрядно избит, пришлось вытаскивать его из перевернутой машины. Он сказал, что ничего не помнит, что довольно типично для таких тяжелых ранений в голову. Если честно, он не показался мне самым компетентным офицером. Не знаю, почему его назначили перевозить такого громкого преступника.

Блэк пожал плечами и покрутил шеей. Этот человек, должно быть, устал от всех своих путешествий. Ремус подумал, не стоит ли сделать ему массаж спины. Затем он тряхнул головой, чтобы прояснить мысли. Он был просто одинок, черт возьми, сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как он вообще был на свидании?

Он заехал на свободное парковочное место, и Сириус начал выходить, прежде чем Ремус что-то вспомнил. Прежде чем он успел передумать, он положил руку на плечо Блэка, и тот обернулся с вопросительным выражением в глазах.

— О, — Ремус отдернул руку и попытался сделать вид, что не смутился. — Чуть не забыл. Я хочу попросить вас об одолжении.

— Неужели? — сказал Блэк, его губы изогнулись в интригующей улыбке.

— Э-э, для моего друга. Я имею в виду, для помощника шерифа Поттера. Видите ли, он хотел, чтобы я замолвил за него словечко, чтобы вы передали его Эванс. Агенту Эванс. Хм, как он изменился, повзрослел. Что-то вроде того.

— А он действительно изменился? — выжидательно спросил Блэк.

— О да. Он собирается занять место шерифа, как только МакГонагалл уйдет на отставку. Он всего лишь немного… сбит с толку. Между сбежавшим убийцей…

— Предполагаемым убийцей.

— Ну да, и бодрствованием по ночам, когда выпивает по меньшей мере дюжину чашек кофе, а потом появились вы, ребята, ну, в основном агент Эванс. Скажем так, он производит неверное впечатление.

— А. Ну, помощник шерифа, с которым я разговаривал ранее, сказал нам держаться подальше от вас обоих, так что я должен сказать, что заинтригован, чтобы выяснить, кто из вас точен, — ответил Блэк.

— Дайте угадаю. Помощник шерифа Снейп? — Блэк кивнул. — Да, он… ну, он не слишком любит нас двоих. Особенно Поттера. Думает, что следующим шерифом должен быть он. Я не хочу говорить о нем плохо, но вы сами можете решить, с кем бы вы предпочли работать.

— Кажется, у меня уже складывается мнение на этот счет, — сказал Сириус с легкой ухмылкой, прежде чем выйти из грузовика.

Ремус судорожно сглотнул. Черт возьми, что этот человек с ним делает?

К счастью или нет, у него не было времени обдумать этот вопрос, поскольку агент Эванс и Джеймс вышли из грузовика рядом с ними, и все они направились в относительное тепло больницы. Это было небольшое здание, в основном используемое для установки и шинирования сломанных костей лыжников или жертв автомобильных аварий, которые сворачивали с обледенелых дорог при потере управления. Там было небольшое отделение скорой помощи и хирургическое отделение, но большинство пациентов были выписаны после того, как их состояние стабилизировалось. Рядом со стоянкой располагалась вертолетная площадка с лопастями вертолета, слегка обледеневшими.

После встречи с ночной медсестрой все четверо направились в маленькую отдельную палату, где находился офицер Лонгботтом, который только что пришел в себя. Ремус внутренне поморщился. Пожалуй, этот человек выглядел еще хуже, чем вчера. Все его лицо было распухшим от столкновения, бугристым и багровым, один глаз полностью закрыт, а другой открыт ровно настолько, чтобы щуриться на экран телевизора наверху. Его левая рука была перевязана, а на бледном плече висел зеленый больничный халат.

— Лонгботтом, — поприветствовал его Джеймс, заставив мужчину вздрогнуть. Он пришел в себя и попытался улыбнуться, но потом понял, что это плохая идея, и вместо этого поморщился.

— Поттер и… Это был Люпин? — сказал Лонгботтом сквозь путаницу выбитых зубов и разбитых губ.

— Ну, по крайней мере, кое-что ты помнишь, — заметил Ремус, попытавшись разрядить обстановку. Он надеялся, что это прозвучало не так пассивно-агрессивно, как он думал.

— Ничего особенного, если вы здесь именно поэтому, — сказал Лонгботтом, прежде чем окинуть взглядом остальных двоих. — Или это ваши заместители?

— В некотором смысле. Агенты Эванс и Блэк, — сказала Эванс, не протянув Лонгботтому руку для рукопожатия, как заметил Ремус.

— А, кавалерия прибыла, — пробормотал Лонгботтом. — Наверное, это из-за меня мы попали в такую переделку.

Ни Эванс, ни Блэк не отрицали этого и не успокаивали мужчину мягкими словами, как это делали другие, и Ремус был этому рад. Он устал от всего этого дерьма и от всех, кто его затеял, хотя в глазах этого человека он вел бы себя профессионально.

— У нас есть еще несколько вопросов, — сказала Эванса Ремусу, прежде чем повернуться к нему и Джеймсу с недовольным видом.

— Да, мы будем в коридоре, — извинился Ремус и сел на стул рядом с Джеймсом, который наклонился вперед, чтобы сделать то же самое. Он не был уверен, когда еще они смогут отдохнуть, кроме как в вертикальном положении на стуле, так что он вполне мог воспользоваться этим. К счастью, они оба вздремнули минут двадцать, и Ремус проснулся от теплой руки на своем плече. Когда он взглянул в прекрасные серые глаза, то был уверен, что все еще спит.

— Хорошо вздремнули? — спросил Блэк, и Ремус не был уверен, что это не его сонное сознание, но в голосе мужчины не было ни капли сарказма.

— О. Черт, простите, — зевнул Ремус, потягиваясь и надеясь, что у него не потекли слюнки. Блэк улыбался ему, так что это могло снова преследовать его. — Лонгботтом вспомнил что-нибудь новенькое? — спросил он, смутно припоминая, почему он заснул в больничном кресле.

— Вообще-то нет. Мы спросили, в каком направлении бежал Риддл, и он думает, что в гору. Там есть что-нибудь, о чем мы должны знать, чтобы заслужить позднюю ночную погоню?

— Больше деревьев, может быть, один или два заброшенных охотничьих домика. Нет ничего, приспособленного для жизни зимой.

Агенты выглядели так, словно именно такого ответа они и ожидали.

— Если он там, то уже превратился в эскимо. Это может подождать до утра, — сказал Блэк, глядя на свою напарницу, которая, казалось, смирилась с тем, что им придется переждать ночь.

— Не очень-то много вы с ним разговаривали, — заметил Ремус, взглянув на часы.

— Звонила его жена, и поскольку мы не получили от него ничего полезного, то оставили его в покое, — сказала Эванс.

— Лонгботтом сказал, что остановится в гостинице, как только его выпишут. Покажете нам, где она находится? — поинтересовался Блэк.

— Да, еще раз поедете за мной, — сказал Ремус, и они поехали к маленькой гостинице на дальнем конце города.

Доркас, подружка Марлен, владелицы гостиницы «Сонная Сова», сидела за столом и выглядела более чем измотанной. Она слабо улыбнулась Ремусу, как будто не могла дождаться, чтобы услышать, какой новый ад он собирается обрушить на нее или на заведение.

— Полегче, я пришел с миром, — сказал Ремус, кивнув головой в сторону отставших. — Кое-кто из гостей ищет комнату на одну-две ночи.

— Этого я и боялась, — вздохнула Доркас и провела рукой по своим растрепанным волосам.

— Насколько я знаю, гостиницы в некотором роде зависят от новых постояльцев, — сказал Ремус, устало облокотившись на деревянную стойку.

— И на любой другой неделе я бы сказала тебе, что ты не ошибаешься, но у нас уже все занято.

— Неужели? — Джеймс подошел к ним с сомневающимся видом.

— Да, извините, ребята. Что-то вроде праздника солнцестояния в поместье Малфоев, Марлс сейчас стирает белье и достает из кладовки дополнительные подушки. У нас уже все занято.

— А я все удивлялся, почему сегодня в городе так много народу. Может быть, что-нибудь типа «постель и завтрак»… — начал было Ремус, но его перебили.

— Тоже занято, мы проверили. Это полный бардак.

— А ты не можешь что-нибудь провернуть? Они здесь, чтобы помочь нам… Дело в том, что я определенно точно не могу от них избавиться.

Доркас, казалось, впервые заметила безупречные костюмы незнакомцев и сложила два и два вместе. Ее глаза расширились, и она обеспокоенно посмотрела на Ремуса.

— Есть что-нибудь, о чем мне следует знать?

— Пока точно не знаю. Просто… запирайте двери на ночь. А может быть, и днем. Но только тихо, мы же не хотим поднимать панику, — сказал Джеймс своим невероятно официальным голосом, который должен был звучать как шутка, но на самом деле заставил других подойти ближе и обратить на это внимание.

— Хорошо… — сказала Доркас, явно настороженная, но убежденная. — Ну, что касается постелей, то я могу оказать тебе услугу, но ты будешь мне должен. У нас есть комнатушка. Марлс и я используем ее для перерывов, когда это возможно. Там есть двуспальная кровать и маленькая ванная комната, но я не уверена, что она может вместить двоих, если только один из вас не любит спать в ванне.

Ремус посмотрел на двух агентов и отошел в сторону, чтобы поговорить.

— А вы что скажете?

— Я спала и в худших условиях, — сказала Эванс, оглядев вестибюль.

— У вас случайно нет свободной комнаты, помощник шерифа? — спросил Блэк, и Ремус поклялся, что уголки его губ дрогнули почти в улыбке.

— У меня есть только диван… — признался Ремус, недоумевая, зачем он вообще сделал такое предложение, чтобы впустить этого человека, это искушение в свой дом.

— Звучит лучше, чем ванна, — пожал плечами Блэк и снова повернулся к стойке регистрации. — Мы возьмем ее.

Доркас вздохнула с облегчением — беда миновала. Это было чувство, которое Ремус в данный момент не понимал.

Пока Эванс выгружала свой багаж, Ремус открыл багажник, чтобы позволить Блэку погрузить чемодан в машину.

— Отдохни немного, — приказала она. — Я хочу, чтобы мы все отправились на поиски, как только рассветет. Что было бы лучше…

— В семь утра, — ответил Ремус, смирившись, как и подобает ночному человеку, с утренним пробуждением. Они высадили Джеймса на станции еще до того, чем Ремус двинулся по узкой дороге к своей маленькой хижине, приютившейся на склоне горы.

— Уютно, — сказал Блэк, когда они припарковались, и это прозвучало так, как будто он действительно имел в виду именно это. Хижина была небольшой, но Ремус ею гордился. Он должен был привести ее в порядок, гораздо больше, чем простая покраска, так как место было повреждено водой, но теперь это был дом. Поднявшись наверх по деревянной лестнице, расположенной над скалистым выступом, усеянным соснами, Ремус открыл дверь в гостиную. Она была оформлена в теплых осенних тонах и обставлена деревянной мебелью и с большим кирпичным камином. Также имелся красно-оранжевый диван, который буквально кричал о семидесятых годах — но, черт возьми, Ремус любил его — гордо стоявший на пушистом ковре кремового цвета и в окружении груд книг. Если бы он знал, что у него будет компания, Ремус определенно убрался бы, но обычно он был аккуратным человеком, несмотря на разбросанные книги. Он же не виноват, что у него закончились книжные полки.

— Извините за беспорядок, — вежливо сказал он, когда Блэк огляделся. — Внизу гостиная и кухня. На чердаке — моя комната и ванная. Вы можете ею воспользоваться… я имею в виду ванную комнату, — Ремус отвернулся прежде, чем Блэк решил нанести удар по случайному предложению спальни, которое, как он был абсолютно уверен, мужчина заметил. Ремус был невероятно рад, что не склонен краснеть.

Когда Блэк продолжил молчать, Ремус забеспокоился еще больше, чем если бы этот человек пошутил.

— Я мог бы приготовить нам что-нибудь на ужин, но я очень устал, если вы не против пиццы, я могу разогреть ее, извините, что здесь нет доставки, вы любите пепперони, у меня только пепперони? — пробормотал он, снимая пальто.

— Любая пицца звучит здорово, — сказал Блэк, ставя свой чемодан рядом с оранжевым диваном, стараясь не опрокинуть одну из многочисленных стопок книг. — Я так понимаю, вы или ваш напарник много читаете?

Ремус на мгновение растерялся, но потом понял, о чем спрашивает Сириус.

— А, здесь только я, все книги мои.

Кивнув, Блэк наклонился, чтобы просмотреть заголовки, демонстрируя задницу, от которой Ремус решительно отвернулся, прежде чем пристальнее ее рассмотреть.

— Я просто, э-э, разогрею пиццу, — тихий голосок в голове Ремуса говорил ему, что можно посмотреть, но он быстро отключил его, прежде чем это привело к чему-то еще.

Включив духовку и положив туда пиццу, Ремус направился к лестнице, заметив, что Сириус все еще разглядывает стопки его книг.

— Не возражаете, если я переоденусь? Обычно я не ношу униформу дома, — сказал Ремус, пытаясь найти себе какое-то занятие, которое отвлекло бы его от Блэка хотя бы на минуту.

— Не позволяйте мне вас останавливать. Когда я бываю дома, то обычно просто бросаю свои штаны у двери, как только вхожу. Костюмы — это такая проблема, — сказал Блэк, закатив глаза. Ремус сглотнул и постарался не представлять себе, как другой мужчина снимает с себя одежду.

— Ладно, я только на минутку.

Взбежав на чердак, Ремус глубоко вздохнул в безгрешности своей комнаты. Он мог бы это сделать. Он просто не слишком долго лежал в постели, и именно поэтому разыгравшееся либидо разрушало его мозг. О чем он только думал, страстно желая агента ФБР? Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Натянув пижамные штаны, Ремус как раз снимал рубашку, когда услышал шаги на лестничной площадке перед своей комнатой. Конечно же, это был Блэк, смотревший на него через открытую дверь. На какое-то мгновение их глаза встретились, прежде чем Блэк отвернулся и посмотрел в сторону.

— Хм, ванная…? — начал он.

— О, да, вон там, — сказал Ремус, указывая на единственную другую дверь на чердаке.

— Да, теперь я вижу, — сказал Блэк, входя внутрь и даже не включив свет.

Ремус вздохнул и сел на край кровати, обхватив голову руками. Здесь не было никаких смешанных сигналов, Блэк определенно смотрел на него. С чем-то чуть большим, чем просто любопытство. Черт побери, Ремус знал, что это была ужасная идея. Только услышав какое-то движение в ванной, Люпин вышел из своего ментального ступора и решил спуститься вниз. Затем вспомнил, что ему, вероятно, следует надеть рубашку, прежде чем мужчина выйдет и получит еще одно бесплатное шоу.

К тому времени, когда Блэк закончил с тем, что, вероятно, было душем, Ремус уже вытащил пиццу из духовки. Только когда Блэк спустился вниз, а с его волос капала вода, Ремус понял, что не дал ему полотенце. Мысль о том, что Блэк обернется его полотенцем вокруг своего тела, что наверняка было идеально сложено, была необычайно возбуждающей. Ремус прикусил нижнюю губу и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

— Хороший душ? — спросил он, прежде чем взять кусок пиццы. Он поставил тарелки на кофейный столик, чтобы они могли сесть на диван, обеденный стол казался слишком официальным для пиццы в пижаме.

Блэк вздохнул и откинулся на подушки — одна из многих причин, по которым Ремус так любил этот потертый диван. Это было идеальное место для сна и отдыха после тяжелого дня.

— Да, спасибо.

— Так где же ваш дом? — спросил Ремус, ища безопасную платоническую тему, задаваясь вопросом, откроется ли мужчина или сохранит образ федерального агента. Не то чтобы он был тем слюнтяем в костюме, которого представлял себе Ремус, никаких признаков палки в этой идеальной заднице, насколько Ремус мог видеть.

— Западная Вирджиния. На данный момент. Просто из-за работы трудно действительно назвать место домом, когда ты бываешь там только одну неделю каждый месяц, — ответил Блэк. Ремус мог себе представить, и это была одна из привилегий работы в маленьком городе — ему было позволено пустить корни. — А как насчет вас, где вы жили до того, как вернулись сюда?

— На самом деле много где. Моя мама была немного свободолюбива. Мы по-настоящему остепенились только после того, как я начал учиться в старшей школе. До этого мы переезжали по всей территории США, вероятно, раз в два года или около того.

— Звучит заманчиво, — Блэк зевнул в тыльную сторону ладони.

— Это было, когда я был маленьким. Потом я начал заводить друзей и скучать по ним, как только уезжал. Довольно скоро я отказался от этого, оставшись в некотором роде одиночкой. Наверное, поэтому у меня так много книг, — пожал плечами Ремус.

Блэк сочувственно нахмурил брови.

— В любом случае, что заставило вас захотеть присоединиться к правоохранительным органам?

— О, — Блэк выглядел задумчивым. — Наверное, все началось после смерти моего брата.

— Черт возьми, мне очень жаль, — сказал Ремус, борясь с самим собой, когда каждый инстинкт кричал протянуть руку и утешить другого человека, и все же зная, что это было бы крайне неуместно, так как они только что познакомились.

— Это… Хорошо, это не нормально. Но что есть, то есть. Мы больше не были близки так, как в детстве. На самом деле он вступил в секту. Вот почему они меня так заинтересовали. Опыт из первых рук и все такое. Они никогда не могли возложить вину за его смерть на кого-либо из членов культа, считая это случайным убийством, но никаких улик, указывающих на кого-то из членов культа, не было. Я учился на юридическом факультете, это то, чего хотели мои родители, прежде чем вы спросите. Так что потом я бросил учебу, поступил в академию, стал детективом, взялся за культовое дело и быстро попал в ФБР.

— Так вы все еще занимаетесь его делом? — спросил Ремус.

— Время от времени. Ничего нового в плане доказательств, даже с учетом достижений в области ДНК, но я слежу за этим. У меня всегда есть надежда, — сказал Блэк с грустной улыбкой.

— Простите, но я не знаю, что сказать. Я не совсем тот помощник шерифа, которого Макгонагалл посылает сообщить плохие новости, — сказал Ремус, глядя на свои сложенные руки.

— Не волнуйтесь, — успокоил его Блэк, — вам не нужно ничего говорить. Это хорошо для меня — говорить о… говорить о нем.

— А каким он был? Я имею в виду, в детстве?

— Причудливым, — сказал Блэк с искренним смешком. — Мы всегда подначивали друг друга на глупости. Мои родители были, скажем так, не самыми ласковыми людьми. Так что это было похоже на то, что мы выступаем против всего мира, по крайней мере, так мне казалось. Как-то раз мы решили вскрыть всю папину почту, заменив письма пустыми страницами. Он был так зол.

— Звучит забавно, — сказал Ремус, улыбнувшись мужчине рядом с ним.

— Мы обычно прятали уродливую куклу-тролля по всему дому, чтобы напугать нашу маму. В туфлях, в мешках с сахаром, везде, куда она могла бы посмотреть. Я не знаю, почему мы искали неприятности, может быть, мы просто хотели привлечь внимание, любое внимание от них. Хорошего или плохого.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Ремус, зная, как трудно было удержать его легкомысленную маму от ее хипповских привычек. После минуты уютного молчания Ремус потянулся к пульту. — Хотите посмотреть телевизор?

— Звучит неплохо, — ответил Блэк, и оба мужчины занялись своей пиццей.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующее, что помнил Ремус, это то, что он проснулся на оранжевой подушке с затуманенным взглядом от запаха готовящейся на плите яичницы. Он все еще лежал на диване, бережно укрытый одеялом, что, как он был абсолютно уверен, было не его рук делом.

Выпрямившись во весь рост и выгнув спину, Ремус заглянул на кухню и увидел одетого в костюм агента ФБР, умело обращавшегося с плитой.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Блэк, заметив пристальный взгляд Ремуса. — Извините, вы заснули, и у меня не хватило духу вас разбудить, вы выглядели таким усталым.

— О, — сказал Ремус, тряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать остатки сна. — Подождите, а где спали вы?

— На вашей кровати, — ответил Блэк, отводя взгляд. — Извините.

— Все…нормально, — сказал Ремус, проклиная себя за то, что спросонья не мог полностью осознать факт, что мужчина, которого он так страстно желал, прошлой ночью лежал в его постели. Если бы только он тоже был там. Нет, покачал головой Ремус. Только не это снова. Новый день, новые чувства.

— В любом случае, у нас есть время позавтракать, прежде чем мы отправимся в путь, — сказал Блэк, — надеюсь, вы не возражаете против моей стряпни.

— Пахнет восхитительно. Позвольте мне принять душ, и я скоро вернусь.

Жалея, что у него нет времени на большее, чем просто ополоснуться, потому что, черт возьми, и он, и его член хотели хорошо обдумать мысль о Блэке в своей постели, Ремус неохотно быстро принял душ, прежде чем переодеться и спуститься вниз. Они поели и поболтали, прежде чем вернуться в участок, Ремус бросал на Блэка короткие взгляды, надеясь, что тот не смотрит. Как у мужчины может быть такая идеальная кожа, волосы, глаза, все, на самом деле, было выше его понимания. Если бы на улице не было так чертовски холодно, он бы подумал, что все еще спит.

Оказавшись в участке, они втиснулись в конференц-зал вместе с остальными имеющимися сотрудниками. Агент Эванс уже была там, на удивление близко к Джеймсу, хотя и выглядела так, будто все еще не слишком этому рада. Ремус вздохнул и понадеялся, что они, по крайней мере, смогут наладить отношения, чтобы Джеймс мог жить дальше. В передней части комнаты, выглядя безупречно и по-королевски сурово, стояла шериф МакГонагалл, рассматривая своих офицеров.

— Итак, большинство из вас уже встречались с агентами Эванс и Блэком, — она махнула длинной рукой в сторону агентов, — и они будут помогать нам в поисках Риддла в любой возможной форме. У нас сегодня очень много дел, а ресурсы ограничены. Мы начнем с Хогс Хилла и до наступления темноты пройдем вдоль реки, поднимемся на гору и пересечем все окрестные поля. Большая часть местности будет слишком покрыта для надлежащего поиска, но доверяйте своим инстинктам в таких вопросах. Все, что выглядит беспокойным, должно быть изъято, а затем должным образом проверено. В целях безопасности я прошу вас почаще сообщаться. Мы поделили территорию на сектора, и каждому из вас будет дан конкретный участок для поиска. Кроме того, с нами будет офицер Лонгботтом, но, поскольку он только недавно выписался и не знает местности, мы оставим его в базовом лагере, но будем доступны по радиосвязи. Есть вопросы?

Снейп стоял впереди и в центре, бледный и невозмутимый, как всегда, переводя взгляд с МакГонагалл на агентов и слегка качая головой.

— Мы уже искали вдоль реки, когда Риддл впервые сбежал. Я не думаю, что это благоразумно…

— Помощник шерифа, это не было ни вопросом, ни обоснованной заботой. Если у вас есть проблемы с тем, как я провожу эту операцию, я предлагаю вам высказать их в частном порядке. Есть какие-нибудь реальные актуальные вопросы? — спросила МакГонагалл, проницательно оглядывая комнату. Она даже не оглянулась на Снейпа, который, к нескрываемому восторгу Ремуса, приобрел жутковатый беловато-зеленый оттенок. Чью именно задницу Снейп пытался поцеловать, если не МакГонагалл, было для Ремуса новой и интригующей загадкой, и все же он задавался вопросом, имеет ли авторитарная рыжеволосая девушка какое-то отношение к его изменчивому загорелому носу.

— Если будет что-то еще, обязательно свяжитесь со мной. Давайте выдвигаться, — приказала МакГонагалл, и полицейские, словно коричневые жуки, побежали к своим машинам. Ремус взглянул на Джеймса, и тот в ответ пожал плечами. Блэк быстро вернулся к нему, как будто ему там самое место, и Эванс кивнула обоим мужчинам.

— Может, на этот раз вы отвезете нас в горы? — спросила она, и Ремус с удивлением обнаружил, что ее тон стал гораздо менее ледяным, чем вчера. Вместо этого в нем чувствовалась осторожная уступка, которую можно было назвать либо хорошей, либо плохой. Ремусу было очень любопытно.

— Ну и как вам гостиница? — спросил он, когда они направились к его грузовику.

— Хорошо, очень уютно. В итоге я провела некоторое время с Доркас и Марлен. Они… хорошие люди, — сказала Эванс так, словно раньше не хотела признавать это.

— Осторожно, наши маленькие городские обычаи могут тебе пригодиться, — пошутил Ремус, когда двигатель заработал и он выехал со своего места стоянки. Он был вынужден внезапно жать на тормоза, прошипев проклятие, когда Снейп невежливо промчался мимо него.

— Это было неуместно, — хмуро сказал Блэк, повернувшись к Ремусу на переднем сиденье. Ремус пожал плечами, для Снейпа не было ничего необычного в том, чтобы вымещать свой гнев на ком-то в его поле зрения. Пренебрежение со стороны МакГонагалл было чем-то новым и, без сомнения, вызвало некоторую дополнительную агрессию у и без того вспыльчивого помощника шерифа. Он не хотел плохо отзываться о своих товарищах-офицерах, но Снейп всегда плохо к нему относился. Как зуд без видимого укуса, остающийся чуть ниже поверхности. Что-то в его пассивно-агрессивных комментариях, настолько тонких, что они почти не были оскорбительными, пока не копнешь немного глубже, всегда заставляло Ремуса чувствовать себя мишенью на пути стрелы другого человека. Ему не нужно было говорить об этом агентам, хотя это было не его дело, и они могли выносить любые суждения, какие сочтут нужным.

— Северус всегда был немного… — начала Эванс, но Джеймс перебил ее.

— Злобным? Злонамеренным? — вмешался он.

— Я не собиралась говорить о нем таким образом, — хмуро сказала Эванс, и Ремус уловил это, глядя в зеркало заднего вида.

— Вы вместе учились в Академии? — предположил Ремус, и пара на заднем сиденье кивнула.

— Он всегда был неравнодушен к Лили.

— Нет! — крикнула она и тут же испугалась собственного резкого тона. — Мы были друзьями, — добавила она уже тише.

После этого они замолчали, не дав никаких объяснений по поводу брошенной фразы, и Ремусу не хотелось совать нос в чужие дела. Блэк, казалось, знал больше, но держался особняком, барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику.

По прибытии в базовый лагерь МакГонагалл прошлась по списку и распределила каждого офицера, как только они были должным образом экипированы.

— Регистрация в базовом лагере начинается в полдень, а потом мы снова выходим до сумерек. Не забывайте оставаться на связи, — предупредила она, когда все разошлись. Ремус с отчаянием осознал, что он не был определен искать рядом с Блэком, а вместо этого были и Снейп, и другой новый офицер, Мэри МакДональд, на флангах.

— Увидимся в полдень, — сказал он, направляясь в ослепительную белизну. Снежные очки и походные палки помогали ему ориентироваться на Хогс Хилл, и он регулярно отмечался, тяжело дыша. Он порылся в ямах, заглянул под редкие кусты и даже нашел клочок ткани, который оказался частью погребенной палатки. Но ничего такого, что указывало бы на то, что Риддл пошел этим путем. Когда в полдень он вернулся в базовый лагерь, удача, похоже, не была ни на чьей стороне. Офицеры схватили кофе и бутерброды и уселись вокруг, восстанавливая силы. Ремус свернулся калачиком на переднем сиденье своего грузовика, чтобы быстрее согреться, и был удивлен, когда пассажирская дверь открылась и Блэк плавно уселся рядом с ним.

Волосы мужчины упали на лоб с одной стороны, менее гладко зачесанные назад и более непослушные в своем обаянии. И снова Ремус подумал о том, как это будет выглядеть: длинные, запутавшиеся в пальцах, растрепанные от страсти волосы. Он покачал головой и откусил кусок бутерброда.

— Я просто не понимаю, — пробормотал Блэк в чашку кофе, такого же черного, как его имя. — С тех пор как Риддл сбежал, снега не было, но мы не можем найти ни одного живого следа, который не был бы спутан или не вел бы в сторону санного холма, сопровождаемый крошечными отпечатками ботинок. В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Вы сегодня разговаривали с Лонгботтомом? — спросил Ремус, гадая, помнит ли офицер что-нибудь еще. У него не было времени предложить больше, чем помахать рукой худшему по осторожности человеку перед его отъездом на Хог Хилл ранее.

— Да, ничего нового. Все еще говорит что-то о подъеме по реке, думает, что проверить охотничьи домики — хорошая идея, несмотря на холод. Этот человек либо сбит с толку, либо некомпетентен.

— А почему не может быть и того, и другого, — вздохнул Ремус и откинул голову назад, прежде чем успел подумать над этим замечанием. Его взгляд переместился на усмехнувшегося Блэка.

— О, вполне может быть. Кстати об интересных офицерах, Снейп нанес мне визит. Забрел в мой сектор, чтобы немного поболтать.

— И как все прошло? — осторожно спросил Ремус.

— Примерно так, как и ожидалось. Хотел, чтобы я замолвил за него словечко перед Лили. Но почему-то он был не так убедителен, как вы.

— Ну, я делал это для друга, а не для себя, — ответил Ремус, пожав плечами. — Альтруизм и все такое.

— Она дает Джеймсу шанс, даже больше, чем раньше, — пробормотал Блэк, и они оба уставились в окно: огненные волосы Лили были словно маяк даже в самом ярком белом свете. Джеймс стоял рядом, протягивая ей кофе и мягко улыбаясь. Черт возьми, этот человек был сражен наповал.

— Очевидно, мужчины не могут устоять перед компетентной женщиной, — сказал Ремус с коротким смешком.

— Но вы можете?

— Почему вы так думаете?

Сириус приподнял бровь.

— В какую игру вы играете, Блэк? — спросил Ремус. Этот человек не был утонченным, только толпа, казалось, ослабляла ту магнетическую силу, которой Блэк притягивал к себе.

— Никакой игры, это было просто любопытство, — сказал Блэк, снова пожав плечами, и в тишине громко зашуршал его пуховик.

— Ну, вы же совсем не влюблены в свою напарницу, что же заставляет вас держаться подальше от компетентной женщины, позвольте спросить?

— То же самое, что и вас, — сказал Блэк совсем не уныло, повернувшись с кривой усмешкой и изогнув бровь. У Ремуса перехватило дыхание. Это был маленький городок. Он был очень осторожен. Все вылезло наружу, обошло вокруг, и, хотя он не ослаблял бдительности, Блэк увидел его насквозь, сломал щит, словно тот был сделан из бумаги, и скомкал его у своих ног с улыбкой, которая заставила мужчину растеряться. По-видимому удовлетворенный, агент наклонился к Ремусу, всего лишь на несколько дюймов, но близость казалась удушающей. Затем последовало быстрое движение, и он открыл дверь и выпрыгнул наружу, уверенно ступив на снег и вздернув подбородок.

— И зови меня Сириус, — сказал агент, прежде чем его следы стали единственной связью между ними. Ремус вспомнил, что нужно дышать.

Потом он вспомнил, что смешивать работу и удовольствие — плохая идея, и задумался, сможет ли Марлен на самом деле найти место для Блэка в гостинице. Даже если оно будет в ванной.

***

Выйдя из машины, Ремус связался с МакГонагалл, прежде чем снова пуститься в путь, — ему нужно было чем-то заняться, отвлечься от Блэка и его явных знаков внимания. Снейп бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд, когда он проходил мимо, ничего нового, но в его ухмылке была насмешка, которая заставила Ремуса остановиться. Как будто этот человек что-то знал и находил в этом свою огромную выгоду. Если бы это было связано с делом, то мужчина, естественно, поделился бы с МакГонагалл или Эванс ради очка в свою пользу, так что это было что-то другое. Что-то личное. Ремус вздрогнул, но не от холода.

Поднимаясь обратно на холм, Ремус придерживался своего квадрата, помахав один раз помощнику шерифа МакДональду через два холма, а затем Яксли, все время прислушиваясь к шуму помимо хруста собственных ботинок по ледяной корке на снегу. Непрошеные мысли снова и снова возвращались к Блэку. Эбонитовый окрас ворона напомнил бы ему о блеске идеальных волос мужчины, а виднеющийся из-под снега гранит был похож на тусклую версию серебристых глаз, которые говорили с ним невысказанными словами. Неужели так уж плохо уступить, провести ночь или хотя бы час в объятиях любовника, если это действительно то, что предлагал мужчина? Это сняло бы адское напряжение, позволило бы ему мыслить яснее, сосредоточиться на деле. Или, может быть, это только ухудшит ситуацию, сделает работу неудобной, поскольку Блэк сожалел бы, а Ремус бы только жаждал большего.

Стремительное течение его мыслей было неестественной структурой, которая привлекла внимание Ремуса, резко контрастируя с органическими спиралями и линиями природы.

— Думаю, что впереди есть охотничий домик, я собираюсь проверить его, — сказал Ремус в рацию на своем плече, прежде чем также передать и свои координаты.

Он переключил ее на бесшумный режим, прежде чем расстегнуть кобуру для легкого доступа к пистолету. Не то чтобы Ремус ожидал неприятностей, но лучше быть готовым ко всему. Никаких следов, ведущих к хижине, видно не было, но снег местами был неровным от тепла камней и мокрых деревьев, так что трудно было сказать наверняка. Место выглядело заброшенным, вероятно, пережиток семидесятых или более ранних лет, крыша была испорчена дырами и иными повреждениями от упавших веток. В деревянных рамах, которые когда-то можно было назвать окнами, образовались зияющие дыры, а дверь, похоже, была снята по меньшей мере с одной петли. Ремус осторожно шагнул вперед, проверяя, нет ли каких звуков и признаков жизни.

Ничего не найдя, он осторожно открыл ненадежную дверь и посветил внутрь фонариком. Комната была скудной и замусоренной, повсюду лежали кучки засохших сосновых иголок. В одном углу стояла ржавая железная печка, а в другом было разбросано то, что когда-то являлось частями стула. Ремус не сделал ни шагу внутрь, вместо этого он опустился на колени и стал искать отпечатки пальцев. Там были старые следы от обуви, но ничего недавнего. Окурки сигарет, оставшиеся от забредших сюда подростков, гнили в грязи, а наверху на деревянных стенах были вырезаны граффити, символизирующие проблемы юности. Ругательства, резные изображения членов, даже были грубо нарисованные череп и змея, но ничего такого, что казалось бы необычным.

Ремус объявил по рации, что все чисто, и в последний раз огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что не пропустил ничего жизненно важного. Хруст снега заставил его повернуться к двери, поразив внезапностью, но он едва успел обернуться на четверть круга, как все вокруг побелело от боли, а затем его настигла тьма.

Когда он очнулся, все вокруг было пугающе серым, и Ремус заморгал в поисках цвета в этом монохромном мире. Затем он понял, что это были глаза Блэка, и его тело расслабилось и снова начало чувствовать. Сначала он почувствовал боль в затылке, которая пульсировала в такт его сердцебиению. Потом стало холодно, холодно во всем теле, кроме лучика тепла, исходящего от руки, держащей его за шею, когда мужчина присел рядом с ним в темноте прохода палаты.

— Привет, с возвращением, — сказал Блэк, озабоченно нахмурив брови. Вспышка красного, замеченная боковым зрением, заставила Ремуса со стоном боли повернуть голову. Лили стояла рядом, прижав рацию ко рту, и с тревогой смотрела на них обоих.

Язык у Ремуса отяжелел, когда он попытался заговорить, но все, что он смог произвести, это лишь стон.

— Все в порядке, просто дай себе минутку, — сказал Блэк, помогая ему немного сесть. Ремусу показалось, что вся кровь его тела скопилась в голове и пульсирует там, как второе сердцебиение.

— Черт возьми, больно, — наконец выдавил он, подняв руку к затылку. К счастью, его пальцы были без крови, не нуждаясь в швах, что, на самом деле, было совершенно незначительным благословением.

Глядя с беспокойством, Блэк, казалось, разрывался между желанием броситься в бой и остаться здесь, пока Ремус не сможет справляться со своим собственным телом.

— Что случилось? Мы забеспокоились, когда целый час от тебя ничего не было слышно.

— Не уверен, но в одну минуту я осматривал эту хижину, а в следующую уже был снаружи. Кто-то определенно ударил меня по затылку, — вспомнил Ремус, когда тот снова обратился к нему.

— Черт возьми, — прорычал Блэк и посмотрел на свою напарницу. Кивнув, она передала эту информацию по рации в базовый лагерь. Громкие отзвуки ответа МакГонагалл были слишком болезненны, чтобы разобрать его, и Ремус закрыл глаза.

— О нет, вернись ко мне, — сказал Блэк, слегка встряхнув Ремуса.

— Я здесь, я здесь, — пробормотал Ремус, снова открывая глаза.

— К нам уже едут медики, они будут здесь через двадцать минут, — сообщила Лили, наклонившись и встав на колени рядом с ними.

— Давай я попробую встать, может быть, мы сможем пойти им навстречу.

После неудачной попытки, которая привела к тому, что Блэк обхватил его охотно встреченной рукой, Ремус смог встать, морщась, но вертикально, и троица двинулась вниз по тропе. Хватка мужчины была крепкой и надежной, и Ремус, возможно, был немного контужен, но у него было достаточно сил, чтобы наслаждаться ощущением теплых пальцев в перчатках, прижатых к его ребрам.

— Черт, я забыл задокументировать это место, — сказал Ремус, внезапно остановившись в снегу, когда они были на полпути вниз с горы.

— Готово, — сказала Эванс, достав фотоаппарат. — Хотя мы не смогли найти никаких следов того, чем вас ударили, там были следы ног. Ну, ваши следы, которые выглядели так, будто на них наступили, чтобы замаскировать того, кто следил за вами.

— МакГонагалл отслеживает всех по GPS, так что, если кто-то приблизится к тебе, мы будем знать. Хотя они были бы довольно глупы, если бы не бросили свою группу, прежде чем сделать что-то подобное, — сказал Блэк со смиренным вздохом.

— Или это может быть кто-то из города, мы не были особенно незаметны в нашем кортеже красно-синих огней на горе этим утром, — вздохнул Ремус, разочарованный еще одним упущенным концом в этом гребаном клубке пряжи.

***

В больницах было чертовски скучно, особенно когда Ремус знал, что он будет больше полезен в полевых условиях, чем лежать на самой неудобной кровати в мире. Он чувствовал в большей степени раздражение, чем сотрясение, и почему тесты должны занимать так много времени и включать в себя так много тычков, толчков и ненужного ожидания?

Джеймс остановился, а за ним последовала МакГонагалл, которая допросила его, упомянув, что она не может отследить чей-либо GPS до его местоположения, но это ни в малейшей степени не шокировало. Она быстро ушла, чтобы вернуться к работе, сказав Ремусу немного отдохнуть, а утром они еще раз все обдумают. Также никто не нашел никаких свидетельств присутствия Риддла на горе, что привело к совершенно новому уровню разочарования и вопросов. Были вызваны поисковые собаки, но они не прибудут до завтрашнего дня, и, несмотря на приостановку, в голосе МакГонагалл чувствовалась расслабленность, потому что ни один человек не смог бы пережить столько дней в холодных горах Грэйбек Пик.

— Боюсь, что плохие новости. Ты останешься на ночь, — сказал Блэк, неторопливо входя в палату, словно мечта итальянского портного, в то время как Ремус томился в больничном халате, который не соответствовал словарному определению слова «одежда».

— Ты шутишь, — проворчал Ремус, чувствуя, как раздражение выплескивается изнутри. После дозы ибупрофена у него почти не болела голова, так зачем же понадобилось оставлять его здесь на ночь?

— К счастью, так оно и есть, — ухмыльнулся Блэк, протягивая Ремусу ключи от машины. Вздохнув и откинувшись на подушки, Ремус провел рукой по волосам.

— Не смешно, Блэк.

— Сириус, помнишь? А если ты не можешь, я с радостью вызову медсестру и скажу, что у тебя все еще проблемы с памятью, вместо того чтобы увезти тебя на ужин с Джеймсом, Лили и мной.

— О. Хорошо. Сириус.

— Уже лучше, — одобрительно кивнул он. — Кроме того, чтобы гарантировать, что твое легкое сотрясение мозга останется таким же легким, я надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать против еще одной ночи с гостем в доме.

Ремуса это не устраивало, Сириус был достаточно сильным искушением и без того, чтобы находиться в непосредственной близости от кровати, дивана или столешницы… Нет, он не думал в этом направлении.

— Как будет угодно.

— Хорошо, но Лили сказала, что предпочла бы твою кровать дивану, и поинтересовалась, не храпишь ли ты?

— В каком смысле? — Ремус моргнул, глядя на другого мужчину, пока улыбка не подтвердила, что это была шутка. Снова.

— Просто проверяю, не скучаешь ли ты по мне, — подмигнул агент. — А теперь поспеши переодеться, мы умираем с голоду.

Измотанный и немного сбитый с толку, Ремус поспешно переоделся, как только Сириус вышел из комнаты, и поспешно поставил свою подпись в бумагах о выписке. Лили и Джеймс ждали внизу, и все они забрались в его грузовик, передав Джеймсу ключи.

— Только без резких остановок, — сказал Ремус, слегка коснувшись затылка, когда Джеймс рассмеялся и отправился в их любимое итальянское заведение.

***

— Итак, насколько же плох был Джеймс во времена учебы в Академии? — спросил Ремус, когда официант принял их заказ. Заведение было переполнено туристами, но им каким-то образом удалось занять угловую кабинку. Привилегии работы или простая удача, Ремус не был уверен, но всецело этому благодарен.

Джеймс посмотрел на Лили и поморщился, словно говоря: «будь добра».

— Я слышал разные истории, — сказал Сириус, когда Джеймс с надеждой посмотрел на него.

— Значит, она действительно говорила обо мне?

Сириус поморщился и сделал глоток холодного чая.

Лили закатила глаза и повернулась к Ремусу, глубоко вздохнув, прежде чем ответить.

— Он просто никогда не принимал все всерьез. И это действовало мне на нервы. Мне пришлось так много работать, чтобы просто попасть туда, а он отнесся к этому как к шутке.

Почесывая затылок, Джеймс нашел в себе силы выглядеть пристыженным.

— Если это поможет, то я думаю, мы бы очень хорошо поладили, — тихо сказал Сириус поверх своего бокала. Джеймс усмехнулся ему в ответ.

— Ну и что же ты сделал?

— Скажем так, никто из моего выпускного класса так и не узнал, почему на их униформе вдруг появились монограммы из нескольких слоев краски и ослепительные эполеты.

— О Господи! — хором воскликнули Ремус и Лили.

— Выходи за меня замуж, — возразил Джеймс, взмахнув ресницами, что заставило Сириуса расхохотаться.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что я не в твоем вкусе.

— Мужчина может измениться, — сказал Джеймс с тяжелым вздохом, когда Лили подняла бровь, посмотрев на него.

— Тогда, может быть, мы разместим Сириуса на твоей койке? — спросил Ремус и получил хмурый взгляд от Сириуса и драматический вздох от Джеймса.

— И лишить тебя возможности сказать ему, чтобы он рассказал Лили, каким замечательным парнем я стал? Я думаю, что нет, — решительно сказал Джеймс.

— У него много замечательных черт характера, — признал Ремус. — В своих заявлениях он всегда лучше всего отзывается о себе самом.

— Это была опечатка! — воскликнул Джеймс. — Любой может случайно поставить там свое имя вместо заголовка.

Лили прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

— Точно такое же выражение было у МакГонагалл, когда она читала его, — усмехнулся Ремус, и Джеймс положил голову на столешницу, обхватив ее руками. Потянувшись к нему с братским сочувствием, Сириус похлопал его по плечу, прежде чем встать.

— Я собираюсь вымыть руки и затем вернусь.

— Но в самом деле, разве это нормально, что Сириус остался с тобой? Мне неловко ставить тебя в такое положение, — сказала Лили через мгновение после того, как Сириус вышел из-за стола.

— Ничего страшного, — заверил ее Ремус. — Сегодня утром он даже приготовил завтрак.

— О, — сказала Лили, и легкая улыбка украсила ее губы. Резким движением, заставившим Ремуса вздрогнуть, она придвинулась ближе и прошептала ему на ухо: — Я не хочу ничего предполагать с твоей стороны, но ты же знаешь, что он немного увлечен тобой, верно?

Ремус поиграл каплями конденсата на своем стакане.

— Я как раз хотел спросить.

— Извини, уверена, что это немного неловко, — сказала Лили, мягко положив руку ему на плечо.

Джеймс отчаянно смотрел на них с другого конца стола, разинув рот и почти готовый пролить свой напиток, если он не поставит его в ближайшее время.

— Послушай, если ты наклонишься чуть ближе, я думаю, что мы можем заставить голову Джеймса взорваться, — прошептал Ремус в ответ, и Лили, казалось, вспомнила о другом мужчине за столом.

— Блэк! — тихо, но яростно произнес Джеймс, когда агент появился снова, и в его взгляде не было ничего, кроме замешательства. Сириус рассмеялся, прежде чем сесть рядом ним.

— Ну разве это не мило, — раздался позади голос. Обернувшись, Ремус увидел Снейпа, чьи тонкие губы скривились в презрительной усмешке.

— А, Северус, — приветливо сказала Лили, когда тот сухо поздоровался с ней. Тепло Лили рядом с ним заметно отступило с появлением другого мужчины, и Ремус слегка нахмурился, увидев перемену, которая, казалось, охватила их всех, словно холодное заклинание, созданное самим Снейпом.

— Знакомишься со всеми, как я вижу, — сказал Снейп, глядя только на Лили. Хотя его слова сами по себе не были угрожающими, его тон был совсем другим.

— Ты знаешь, я была приятно удивлена всеми, кого здесь встретила, — сказала Лили, по-видимому, игнорируя любые негативные подводные течения.

— Ну, если ты когда-нибудь устанешь от того… каким педиковатым может быть этот город, мой столик всегда свободен, — сказал Снейп, вздернув подбородок, прежде чем оглядеть каждого из них и неторопливо вернуться на свое место.

Ремус сжал стакан до побеления костяшек пальцев, тяжело дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ему потребовалось больше минуты, чтобы разжать свою мертвую хватку на бедном холодном бокале с чаем. К счастью, никто из них этого, казалось, не заметил, так как они впились взглядом в удаляющуюся спину Снейпа.

— А в чем его проблема? — спросил Сириус, повернувшись к остальным троим, которые, к несчастью, заранее знали об ужасном характере Снейпа.

Лили покачала головой.

— Раньше он был… Я не знаю. Мне было жаль его, у него не было друзей, и я думала, что смогу помочь. Потом в академии он начал говорить другим какие-то невероятно расистские, сексистские и гомофобные вещи, все это были слухи, и никто не мог этого доказать, поэтому ничего не было сделано, но я больше не могла дружить с кем-то подобным. Я вижу, что он почти не изменился.

— О нет, он стал гораздо хуже, — сказал Джеймс, слегка сползая со скамьи. — Он научился хитрости.

— Не позволяйте ему добраться до вас, — сказала Лили, разглядывая каждого из них по очереди. — Сейчас он просто пытается отомстить мне.

— Это еще не все, — вздохнул Джеймс, — но я слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом мудаке еще хоть минуту.

— То же самое, — сказал Ремус, хотя после того, как им принесли еду, она превратилась в пепел у него во рту, когда он снова и снова прокручивал в голове слово «педик» и задавался вопросом, что же выдало его и что Снейп будет делать с его новообретенными знаниями.

Было трудно сосредоточиться на оставшейся части ужина, и Ремус чувствовал себя зомби, кивающим во время разговора, пока они с Сириусом не вернулись в его машину и не направились домой. После очередного приема обезболивающих он чувствовал себя прекрасно, несмотря на густой туман, поднимающийся вверх по склону горы, падающий подобно шарфу омбре, отчего темно-синие сумерки становились серыми, он заполнял небеса и падал на лобовое стекло, скрывая путь всего в нескольких футах впереди.

— Ты сосредоточился на дороге или заблудился на какой-то другой тропинке? — спросил Сириус после более чем минутного молчания.

— О. Извини, — Ремус попытался очистить свои мысли от связывающих его слов Снейпа. — Просто задумался о Снейпе. Он хорошо умеет проникать мне под кожу.

— А-а, — сказал Сириус, барабаня пальцами по двери. — Знаешь, он был ближе всех к твоему сектору, когда ты… замолчал. Шериф МакГонагалл попросила его проверить тебя, и он сказал, что знает точную хижину. Затем он направился к одной из них в совершенно противоположном направлении.

— Хм, — сказал Ремус, — это странно. Он патрулировал эту местность прошлым летом и должен хорошо ее знать. Хотя я очень благодарен. Если бы я очнулся в его объятиях, то понял бы, что умер и попал прямиком в ад.

Чувствуя на себе взгляд Сириуса, когда он смеялся, Ремус прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Надеюсь, ты не почувствовал ничего подобного, очнувшись в моих объятиях.

— О, — начал Ремус, съезжая на обочину, чтобы пропустить еще одну машину по узкой дороге. Приостанавливаясь, он не сразу продолжил движение, даже когда машина благополучно проехала мимо. — Нет, вовсе нет. Я просто помню много серого.

— Серого?

— Твои глаза, — сказал Ремус, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на руле. Это было глупо, зачем он так говорит? Может быть, они подсыпали ему что-то лишнее в таблетки, чтобы развязать язык и лишить мозг кислорода? Потому что думать становилось все труднее.

Ремус поубавил свой пыл, когда почувствовал, что краснеет. Тяжесть взгляда Сириуса никак не могла иметь магические свойства, но его тело все равно реагировало. Сглотнув, он потянулся, чтобы завести грузовик, но рука Сириуса его остановила.

Затем Сириус слегка наклонился к нему, предлагая то, что Ремус мог бы взять или сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Этот момент, казалось, растянулся на целую вечность и все же закончился в одно мгновение, эндорфины и адреналин соединились, в то время как разум Ремуса созерцал развилку дороги и точно решал, что делать. Когда Ремус наклонился вперед, Сириус закрыл глаза, и длинные темные ресницы опустились, как занавеси, скрывая серебро лунного света за веками.

А потом Ремус увидел этот путь, одиночество, сердечную боль, и он бросил себе спасательный круг и откинулся назад. Еще через секунду Сириус застыл во времени, все еще готовый и желающий, а Ремус изучал его, взвешивая свое решение и ругая себя за то, что не ухватился за такой шанс, которого у него больше никогда не будет. Этот человек был ожившим греческим Богом, и никто не отвергает Бога без последствий.

Нахмурившись, Сириус открыл глаза и увидел Ремуса, рядом, но далеко, просто смотрящего на него.

— Ну, это совсем другое дело, — сказал Сириус, снова барабаня пальцами. Нервная привычка, по которой Ремус будет скучать, когда этого человека больше не будет рядом.

— Я… это плохая идея.

— Так ли это? — спросил Сириус, явно расстроенный. — Так что же во мне не совсем соответствует вашим стандартам, помощник шерифа?

Поморщившись, Ремус посмотрел вниз на свои руки, заставляя себя успокоиться под стальным взглядом другого мужчины.

— Дело не в этом. Видит Бог, найти тебя привлекательным — это не проблема.

— Тогда в чем? Я думаю, что ты обязан мне хотя бы этим, — сказал Сириус, сжав губы в тонкую линию, негативно, как и то неудовольствие, которое вызвал Ремус.

— Ты чертовски великолепен. Сириус, ты должен это знать. Я почти уверен, что ты принадлежишь Голливуду или чему-то еще, я не знаю, каталогу нижнего белья, который может заказать только королевская семья. — Сириус, казалось, слегка смягчился от этих бессмысленных слов, и Ремус постарался сделать следующее. — Послушай, у меня здесь почти ничего нет. Черт, я даже не помню, когда в последний раз ходил на свидание. И глядя на тебя, на твой щеголеватый костюм, на твои городские привычки, на твое абсолютное совершенство. Я просто знаю, что ты уедешь через день, два дня, неделю и заберешь мое сердце с собой. Я не могу этого допустить.

Ремус не знал, что скажет это последнее слово, пока оно непроизвольно не сорвалось с его губ. Но он знал, что это правда, каждое слово. Сириус мог стать его спасением или погибелью, но он не мог так рисковать.

— О, — Сириус заерзал на своем сиденье, когда в машине воцарилась тишина. Ремус не мог вымолвить ни слова, поэтому он просто смотрел в туман, наблюдая, как маленькие капельки падают на стекло и стекают вниз, как слезы. — Я бы тоже этого не хотел.

Облегчение нахлынуло на Ремуса, растекаясь по его венам, оживляя его после того, как он примерз к своему месту. Оглянувшись, он заметил, что Сириус выглядел задумчивым, серые глаза смотрели, но не вглядывались, его мысли блуждали, когда он смотрел в туман, выискивая ответы. Ремус не хотел вмешиваться, поэтому просто завел машину и снова выехал на дорогу, петляющую дальше в гору, все выше в туман.

Когда они добрались до дома, Сириус все еще казался задумчивым, но не настолько, чтобы возводить барьеры между ними.

— Пожалуй, я пойду наверх, почитаю и отдохну перед сном, — сказал Ремус, снимая куртку и вешая ее на дверь.

— Без проблем, — ответил Сириус, сделав то же самое. — Я сейчас поднимусь.

— Хорошо… А? — фамильярность этого заявления почти заставила Ремуса согласиться с ним, прежде чем он осознал, насколько абсурдно это было между двумя мужчинами, которые встретились только вчера.

Подняв бровь, Сириус наклонился, чтобы снять сапоги.

— У тебя сотрясение мозга, помнишь? Я должен быть уверен, что ты не умрешь во сне или что-то в этом роде.

— Я не думаю, что все это работает именно так, — сказал Ремус, одновременно желая и не желая видеть Сириуса в своей спальне по разным причинам.

— А ты бы предпочел, чтобы я топал вверх по лестнице и будил тебя каждые два часа? — спросил Сириус, явно слишком серьезно относясь к своей новой работе.

— Нет, но ты не можешь…

— Послушай, я не собираюсь спать в твоей постели или что-то в этом роде. Просто дай мне стул, видит Бог, я спал и в худших условиях, и перестань бороться, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я позвонил твоему доктору.

Потерпев поражение, Ремус скрестил руки, стоя на лестнице. Он был почти уверен, что Сириус слишком остро реагирует, но после одного отказа он не собирался судить этого человека по одной конкретной ситуации.

Так что Ремус поднялся наверх, переоделся в свою ночную рубашку и брюки, потому что он не собирался ходить без них, пока Сириус был в комнате, и забрался в постель с книгой. Через несколько минут Сириус присоединился к нему, плюхнувшись в старое плюшевое кресло в углу. Мужчина, похоже, просматривал папку с записями по этому делу, морща лоб и время от времени что-то записывая. К девяти часам Ремус уже начал засыпать, а вместе со сном пришли путаные мысли и все эти «что, если». Может быть, все было бы не так уж плохо, если бы Сириус хотя бы лежал рядом с ним. Каким бы удобным ни было это кресло, оно не было кроватью.

— Ты можешь спать здесь, — сказал Ремус хриплым от усталости голосом.

Серебряные глаза резко взглянули из-под нахмуренных бровей.

— А что случилось с тем, что это была бы плохая идея?

— Я сказал: «спать».

— А я говорю «нет», — ответил Сириус, и в его голосе прозвучала решительность. Ремус хотел было сказать ему, чтобы он перестал упрямиться, но не успел вставить ни слова, как тот ответил, усталый и, казалось, на грани срыва. Ремусу не хотелось ломать этого человека еще больше, чем он уже сделал.

— Просто… поспи немного, Ремус, ладно?

— Да, и ты тоже, — сказал Ремус, проглотив еще одну таблетку ибупрофена, прежде чем погрузиться в странный сон без сновидений.


	3. Chapter 3

Ремус проснулся слишком рано с пульсирующей головной болью. Поморщившись, он смутно заморгал, привыкая к темноте комнаты, прежде чем сесть в постели. Сириус был здесь, сгорбившись и уснув в кресле, его шея была вытянута под странным углом, что никак не могло способствовать спокойному сну. Понимая, что ему нужны болеутоляющие таблетки, которые нельзя принимать на пустой желудок, Ремус спустил ноги с кровати и мягко шагнул по прохладным скрипучим половицам к другому мужчине. Он тихонько потряс плечо Сириуса одной рукой, осторожно вытягивая того из сна. Мужчина вздрогнул, в его глазах мелькнула легкая паника, прежде чем они привыкли видеть перед собой Ремуса.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Сириус грубым и, бесспорно, сексуальным ото сна голосом. Ремус отбросил эти мысли и мягко взял его за руку.

— Да, мне нужно что-нибудь съесть, прежде чем принять лекарства. Поспи в постели, хорошо? Тебе это нужно.

Выглядя слишком сонным и сбитым с толку, чтобы спорить, Сириус заполз под простыню и мгновенно уснул. Поэтому Ремус тихонько спустился вниз, приготовил себе тосты и принял таблетки, сидя на диване так, чтобы его затылок ничего не касался, пока они не начали действовать.

Снова почувствовав себя наполовину человеком, Ремус принял душ, побрился и приготовился к новому дню. Глядя в зеркало, он понял, что его волосы стали немного длиннее, и это гораздо заметнее, если они влажные, так как его песчано-светлые пряди имели свойство торчать в разные стороны в нормальном состоянии. Пригладив их и надеясь, что это выглядит естественно, Ремус побрел в спальню с полотенцем на плечах и вокруг талии и схватил свою одежду, пока Сириус спал. Когда пришло время будить Сириуса, Ремус сел на кровать, наслаждаясь моментом покоя перед пробуждением. Лицо мужчины было спокойно во сне, без морщин от беспокойства или забот, и красиво, даже будучи помятым подушкой. Он спал на животе, повернув голову набок и обхватив руками подушку, словно то был любовник, прижатый к груди. Ремус нечасто был склонен к зависти, но эта подушка точно заставила его задуматься.

Он мягко коснулся руки другого мужчины, кожа которого была теплой после сна и постельного белья, и сильнее тряхнул его, когда Сириус не проснулся сразу. Сцена была такой домашней, такой идеальной, как будто Ремус не отклонил вчерашнее предложение, а вместо этого принял и его и Сириуса. Он будил бы своего возлюбленного, они бы целовались — или даже больше — перед тем, как начать новый день, и закончили бы его так же сразу после захода солнца. Может быть, в идеальном мире, где Сириус бы остался, а Ремус мог бы уйти. Только не в этом мире.

— Доброе утро? — спросил Сириус наполовину вопросительно, наполовину приветственно, и тогда Ремус вспомнил, что нужно убрать свою руку.

— Да, я приготовил завтрак, если ты хочешь, — сказал Ремус, наблюдая, как лицо Сириуса смягчилось, когда он кивнул головой в подушку.

— Ладно, сейчас спущусь.

Если бы только каждое утро было таким.

***

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Ремус, обходя свой грузовик. Спустило колесо, и как раз в тот момент, когда они собирались уходить на работу.

Сириус наклонился, чтобы осмотреть повреждения, и цокнул языком.

— Похоже, ты напоролся на гвоздь.

— Отлично, — вздохнул Ремус, склонив голову к рации на плече. — Эй, Поттер, заглянешь?

— Ремус? Что случилось?

— Колесо спустило, ты не мог бы заскочить и забрать Блэка, пока я разберусь с этим?

— Да, буду через десять минут.

Ремус посмотрел на Сириуса и пожал плечами. Они мало что могли с этим поделать.

К счастью, Ремус был в хороших отношениях со своим механиком, которая сказала, что сможет справиться с эвакуатором и вернуть машину на место к полудню. Ремус сделал себе мысленную заметку послать Пандоре Лавгуд на Рождество немного хорошего виски или еще чего-нибудь. От нечего делать Ремус запрыгнул в грузовик Джеймса вместе с Сириусом, и они направились в участок ждать приказов МакГонагалл.

В участке царила гораздо более непринужденная атмосфера, чем накануне. Поисковые собаки и их дрессировщики были вызваны для проверки вокруг реки и вверх по Хогс Хилл, поэтому только половина офицеров должны были продолжать поиски. Остальные толпились вокруг участка, возвращаясь к расследованию обычных дел или к патрулю города. Все, казалось, были согласны с тем, что Риддл, превратившийся в человеческое эскимо, будет найден до наступления темноты.

Скептически настроенными казались только агенты, а Ремус был не из тех, кто отмахивается от своих инстинктов. Блэк, казалось, особенно нервничал, хотя и собирался сам выйти в поле, чтобы помочь с поисками.

— Мне это не нравится, — повторил он еще раз, опершись бедром на стол Ремуса. Ремус пробормотал что-то похожее на согласие, потягивая свой кофе. Во всем этом определенно было что-то странное, хотя люди все время бесследно исчезали в горах. Может быть, и не в его горах, но все же.

Исчезнув в кабинете МакГонагалл, дверь которого закрылась на пятнадцать минут, Сириус с решительным видом повторил: — Люпин, — сказал он, окидывая серыми глазами комнату и каким-то образом заставив его одновременно испугаться и слегка возбудиться от командного тона. Судорожно сглотнув, Ремус встал и вошел внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь. МакГонагалл сидела с недовольным видом по другую сторону аккуратно организованного дубового стола.

— Помощник шерифа, присаживайтесь, — сказала МакГонагалл, когда Сириус остался стоять в стороне, выглядя абсолютно невозмутимым агентом ФБР. — После вчерашней встречи с вашим неизвестным противником мы с агентом Блэком решили, что вам лучше держаться подальше от опасности…

Ремус уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но был прерван суровым взглядом.

— Как бы то ни было, мы бы хотели, чтобы вместо этого вы просмотрели некоторые файлы по Риддлу. Блэк чувствует, что чего-то не хватает, и я склонна с ним согласиться. Свежий взгляд не повредит, и мы выдали вам разрешение. Я устрою вас в конференц-зале. Теперь эти файлы предназначены только для ваших глаз, и я не могу убедить вас в том, что все, что вы найдете, должно быть передано только мне или одному из федеральных агентов.

— Я также попросил прислать тебе несколько файлов, но, поскольку их нужно будет откопать в городских архивах, они прибудут либо сегодня, либо завтра утром, — сказал Сириус. — Я был бы признателен за любую помощь, которую ты можешь оказать нам, пока мы находимся в поле.

— О’кей, конечно, — сказал Ремус, немного ошарашенный. Это было какое-то дерьмо с высоким уровнем допуска, и он был поражен, что Сириус полностью доверил это ему всего спустя пару дней.

— Отлично, мы еще свяжемся, — сказала МакГонагалл вместо извинения.

Взяв свой кофе, Ремус направился в конференц-зал и только успел сесть, как вошел Сириус, держа в руках стопку папок и пару книг. _«Если бы библиотекари выглядели так, как сейчас, больше людей читали бы ради удовольствия»_ , — подумал Ремус, но тут же вспомнил, что между ними все будет по-деловому. Но когда Сириус положил стопку и улыбнулся ему, он поклялся, что у него амнезия. Невозможно было забыть, когда Сириус Блэк смотрел на тебя так, словно ты был всем, что имело значение в этом мире.

— Пытаешься держать меня на поводке? — спросил Ремус, прежде чем вспомнил, что ему следует думать, прежде чем говорить вещи, которые могут быть неправильно истолкованы.

По крайней мере, у Сириуса было хоть какое-то чувство юмора.

— Заманчиво, но, честно говоря, мне бы просто хотелось иметь свежий взгляд. Уберечь тебя от нескольких сотрясений мозга — второстепенно.

— Вообще-то детективная работа — это не мое, — попытался признаться Ремус.

— Пожалуйста. Я видел у тебя дома груды настоящих криминальных книг. Что-то подсказывает мне, что твои таланты были потрачены впустую или, по крайней мере, до сих пор не были должным образом реализованы. Докажи мне, что я ошибаюсь, если хочешь, но я знаю, что ты любишь хорошие тайны.

Ремус пожал плечами. Он не мог отрицать свою истинную зависимость от преступлений, не с такими уликами, разбросанными по всему его дому.

— Хорошо. Думаю, я сообщу по рации, если что-нибудь найду.

— Аналогично.

— Будь осторожен, — добавил Ремус. Он не знал почему, это было глупо, у них не было такого рода отношений, но при мысли о том, что Сириус получит удар по голове, один в горах, или еще что похуже, что-то глубоко в его груди дергалось.

— Ты тоже, — ответил Сириус, мягко улыбнувшись, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь. Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем Ремус смог сосредоточиться настолько, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать.

***

Прошло несколько часов, пока Ремус читал бумагу за бумагой, а в голове у него крутились мысли о Риддле, когда его прервал стук в дверь. Моргнув, чтобы сосредоточиться на чем-то трехмерном, Ремус встал, стряхнул с себя внезапное головокружение и медленно направился к двери.

Другой офицер, Кэрроу, стоял в ожидании с конвертом в руке.

— Почта, — сказал он скучающим тоном, как будто он был выше того, чтобы вручить другому человеку лист бумаги, завернутый в другой лист бумаги. — Да, кстати, приходил ваш механик, с машиной уже все в порядке. Она оставила ее на улице, так как у нее не было кода парковки, и вот ваши ключи.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ремус, хмуро глядя на конверт. Обратного адреса не было, а его имя и адрес отдела были напечатаны не по центру. Что-то в этом показалось ему странным, поэтому Ремус взял конверт в руки только за уголок, прежде чем натянуть перчатки. Он осторожно открыл его, достал единственный лист бумаги и развернул его. Большие жирные буквы, вырезанные прямо из газетных заголовков, были сложены вместе, как в записке о выкупе из какого-нибудь голливудского фильма. _Уходи_ , говорилось в послании. Ремус нахмурился. Хотя все это и выглядело угрожающе, однако казалось таким странным и неуклюжим. Тем не менее он поднялся, чтобы предупредить МакГонагалл и выяснить, что, черт возьми, делать дальше.

По-видимому, следующими шагами были молчание и постоянная бдительность. Письмо было взято в качестве вещественного доказательства, чтобы проверить отпечатки пальцев и слюну, но больше ничего нельзя было сделать немедленно. МакГонагалл пообещала приставить офицера присматривать за домом Ремуса сегодня вечером, на случай, если очевидный преследователь знает, где он живет, но, кажется, эти дела всегда заканчивались бессилием со стороны правоохранительных органов. Так что Ремус вернулся к чтению, его мозг пытался придумать кусочки головоломки, в существовании которой он не был уверен.

Ближе к вечеру Сириус вернулся с легкой снежной пылью в волосах. Тая, она сверкала на свету, как будто этому человеку нужно было выглядеть еще более неземным красавцем. Ремус покачал головой, когда Сириус вошел в комнату, быстро закрыв за собой дверь.

— Ну, как прошло?..

— Твой грузовик в норме? — спросил Сириус, окинув Ремуса таким взглядом сверху донизу, что заставило его сделать паузу.

— Да, он должен быть припаркован у входа, — ответил он, нахмурившись.

— Проклятие. Возможно, ты захочешь предупредить МакГонагалл, но в лобовом стекле у тебя торчит гигантский камень.

— Что? — Ремус встал так быстро, что у него закружилась голова. Через секунду Сириус был уже рядом, но Ремус оттолкнул его и направился к двери.

Они оба вышли в легкий снег и более плотный туман, Ремус был без куртки, когда он пересек улицу, чтобы обнаружить свой грузовик, красующийся паутиной трещин в лобовом стекле с гигантским камнем, расположенным посередине. Ремус глубоко вздохнул и уставился в небо, чувствуя, как мелкие хлопья падают на его теплые щеки и заставляют трепетать ресницы. Если кто-то там наверху наказывал его, то он был в самом раздражающем круге ада. Внезапно Сириус оказался рядом, положив руку ему на плечо — единственное, что удерживало от того, чтобы пнуть шину или сделать еще что-нибудь столь же безрезультатное.

— Давай вернемся и сообщим МакГонагалл. И сделай несколько фотографий для отчета об инциденте. Это не случайность, — сказал Сириус, и в его низком тоне ясно прозвучала тревога.

— Да, — ответил Ремус, вытирая лицо руками. — Что за чертовщина тут происходит?

Сириус покачал головой, давая ему немного времени, прежде чем увести обратно в участок. Они потратили целый час на фотографии и отчет о происшествии, прежде чем Ремус смог позвонить механику во второй раз за этот день. Ее рабочий день уже закончился, но она сказала, что утром сможет взяться за грузовик первым делом.

— Все в порядке, просто добавьте это к моему счету, — вздохнул Ремус.

— Правильно, — сказала Пандора, — значит, новое лобовое стекло плюс две шины.…

—Подождите, что? — Ремус был сбит с толку. — У меня была только одна шина.

— О, — казалось, Пандора была озадачена. — Я попросила офицера, у которого оставила ключи, сказать вам об этом. В другую переднюю шину был вбит гвоздь. Она была еще не спущенной, но в момент, когда вы бы по нему проехали, это вызвало бы весьма неприятный удар.

Ремус замер. Это было сделано очень обдуманно. Кто-то пытался испортить его грузовик. Но они тоже хотели, чтобы он ушел? Он на мгновение задумался о странности всего этого.

— Эм, все нормально, помощник?

Ремус совершенно забыл, что все еще разговаривает по телефону.

— Да, конечно, все нормально. Забыл, извините, длинный день. Поговорим завтра.

Повесив трубку, он втащил Сириуса в конференц-зал и закрыл дверь.

— Ого, это было смело, — сказал Сириус, но Ремус заткнул ему рот.

— Кто-то пытается… не знаю… запугать меня, — он рассказал Сириусу о записке. Сириус наклонился, скрестив руки и лодыжки, к краю стола и внимательно все осмотрел. — Кроме того, когда Кэрроу отдал ключи и это письмо, он не сказал мне о другом гвозде. Тот, что был недавно вбит, но еще не спустил шину.

— Как думаешь, он намеренно скрыл эту информацию или просто забыл? — спросил Сириус.

Ремус покачал головой.

— Я в этом не уверен. Я не очень хорошо его знаю. Он лучше дружит со Снейпом, чем с Джеймсом или со мной.

— Хм, — задумчиво произнес Сириус. — Думаю, не стоит спускать с него глаз. Покажи мне его, боюсь, он не произвел на меня особого впечатления.

— Да, конечно.

— А кстати, есть ли у вашего департамента лишняя машина, которой ты мог бы воспользоваться?

— Нет, я имею в виду, что уже использовал свой собственный грузовик. Нашему департаменту не хватает средств на все виды транспорта, — объяснил Ремус.

— Хм, ладно. Ну, я думаю, тебе придется ловить попутки, пока все не починят. Только не высовывай и пальца из машины, хорошо?

В этот момент вошла МакГонагалл, и оба мужчины вздрогнули. Ремус сам не понимал, почему чувствует себя виноватым.

— Поскольку ваш автомобиль был припаркован перед участком, у нас есть запись вандалов, которые разбили ваше лобовое стекло, — сказала она, хотя, казалось, не слишком была этому рада.

— Но есть какое-то «но»? — спросил Ремус, понимая, к чему все идет.

— К сожалению, из-за тумана и того факта, что они носят маску, их почти невозможно будет опознать. Мне очень жаль, Люпин.

Ремус глубоко вздохнул. Этого стоило ожидать.

— Спасибо, что проверили.

— Конечно. Я сейчас поставлю патрульную машину у вашей подъездной дороги, я знаю, что никто не пытался причинить вам реальный вред, но хочу, чтобы вы чувствовали себя в безопасности в своем доме.

— Благодарю, шериф, — сказал Ремус, прежде чем она вышла, закрыв за собой дверь. — Ну и как сегодня все прошло на горе?

Сириус опустился в одно из самых удобных кресел для совещаний и тяжело вздохнул.

— Так же, как и вчера. За исключением сотрясений мозга.

— Так себе облегчение, — сказал Ремус, садясь рядом с ним.

— Поисковые собаки обыскали гору и ручей, но им пришлось остановиться, когда туман стал слишком густым. Завтра они отправятся вниз по реке. Что насчет тебя, нашел что-нибудь интересное о Риддле, что могло бы пролить хоть какой-то свет?

Бросив взгляд на разложенные по столу листы бумаги и десятки прикрепленных к ним стикеров, Ремус прикусил губу, обдумывая информацию.

— Я имею в виду, этот парень настоящий психопат.

— Не спорю, — согласился Сириус.

— Но он еще и харизматичен. То есть даже в тюрьме его последователи никогда не колебались, похоже, что они действительно как-то выросли в числе. Он окружает себя очень компетентными людьми, такими же искусными манипуляторами, как и он сам, и способен заставить доверчивых людей выполнять тяжелую работу.

— И убивать, — добавил Сириус.

— Именно. Это очень похоже на Чарльза Мэнсона, но меньше хиппи и больше…мистицизма? Я точно не знаю, как назвать его разновидность безумия.

— Я имею в виду, что он определенно бредит. То, что началось с достижения внутреннего мира, быстро превратилось в раскрытие внутренней магии, манию величия и превосходства, и теперь он думает, что он какой-то Бог-колдун или что-то в этом роде, — сказал Сириус.

— Давай посмотрим, он заставил всех своих последователей носить черное, сделать клеймо с его символом, держаться подальше от разумной среды, чтобы разблокировать своих магических животных, могу добавить еще и вопиющее кощунственное воровство индейской мифологии, и это как раз перед тем, как начались жертвоприношения. Конечно же, он говорит, что не одобрял и не оправдывал, но, когда он говорит своим последователям «жать ягненка», живя в веганской коммуне, я не уверен, что еще он может иметь в виду, — сказал Ремус, хмуро глядя на свои заметки.

— О, на его руках кровь, в буквальном смысле или через вторые руки — вот что нам нужно выяснить. Если, конечно, он вообще жив.

— Но ты же веришь, что это так, — сказал Ремус, глядя Сириусу прямо в глаза. Они были неподвижны, уставившись, но не читая многочисленные листы с записями, ища что-то совершенно невидимое в мешанине слов и фотографий.

— Верю. Я чувствую, что кто-то помог ему, просто не знаю как.

Шум за окном конференц-зала привлек их внимание, снаружи была Лили и, казалось, кричала на кого-то в снегу.

— Черт возьми, я надеюсь, что это не Джеймс, — пробормотал Ремус, когда они оба бросились прочь, не забыв запереть за собой дверь.

К счастью или нет, но Лили, казалось, загнала Снейпа в угол, где он съежился, когда она обрушила на него шквал слов, которые не были слышны, пока мужчины не подошли ближе.

— Да что с тобой такое? Как ты мог распространять такие слухи, неужели у тебя нет чувства профессионализма? Оклеветать одного офицера, не говоря уже о двух, и за что? Как ты думаешь, это кого-нибудь впечатлит?

— Лили, пожалуйста, что бы ты ни слышала, я этого не делал…

— Не лги мне, — сказала она, теперь уже более спокойно, но неизмеримо более пугающе.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Сириус, шагая через тонкий слой мягкого снега, чтобы встать рядом со своей напарницей. Ремус сделал то же самое, встав уже с другой стороны от Лили.

— Ну, вы, наверное, единственные, кто ничего не слышал. Северус тут посплетничал о вас двоих, несколько выборочных реплик о том, что вы делали взаперти в конференц-зале.

Ремус побледнел.

— Неужели ты так поступаешь со всеми, кто приходит в офис с другим человеком? — спросил Сириус, стоя во весь рост, возвышаясь над Снейпом, в то время как помощник шерифа сгорбился и выглядел особенно жалко. В его взгляде была угроза, загнанный в угол зверь без зубов, но с когтями достаточно острыми, готовый укусить при удобном случае. Хотя он, казалось, стремился произвести впечатление на Лили и успокоить ее, Снейп не испытывал таких же угрызений совести по отношению к Сириусу или Ремусу.

— Агенты, я просто поражаюсь, как вы все это переживаете, — сказал он, посмотрев сначала на Ремуса, а потом на остальных двоих. — И этих слухов, о которых ты говоришь, не существует. Я просто совещался с теми, кто стоял возле кулера с водой, гадая, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы привести в порядок некоторые бумаги.

— Угу, — холодно отозвался Сириус. — Как бы это тебя ни шокировало, в этом участке есть гораздо более компетентные офицеры, которые имеют более высокий доступ к информации, чем ты. Но раз уж ты чувствуешь себя обделенным, давай поговорим с МакГонагалл, чтобы помочь тебе почувствовать себя приобщенным.

Теперь настала очередь Снейпа побледнеть.

— Да, давайте, — согласилась Лили, и они все вместе повели Снейпа внутрь, как сопровождение, но желающее противоположного защите.

МакГонагалл в очках, наполовину надвинутых на нос, читала отчеты и выглядела не слишком счастливой, что ее побеспокоили.

— Ну и что все это значит?

— Шериф, простите, что прерываю Вас, — начала Лили, закрывая за ними дверь. — Дело в том, что нам стало известно о клевете в участке, направленной на одного из ваших людей, а также на моего напарника. Мы хотели, чтобы вы знали о ее существовании и происхождении.

— Да? — она перевела взгляд с Ремуса на Снейпа. — Ну что ж, выкладывайте.

— Помощник шерифа Снейп высказывал обвинительные гомофобные комментарии, в то время как помощник шерифа Люпин и я были в конференц-зале…

— Нескольким офицерам, — продолжила Лили.

Сложив руки на столе, МакГонагалл оглядела офицеров, слегка прищурившись на Снейпа, тщательно подбирая слова.

— Как вы знаете, я управляю прогрессивной силой. Я горжусь как нашим разнообразием, так и тем, сколько женщин-офицеров у нас есть, потому что это отражение нашего сообщества. Я всегда нанимаю правильного офицера для работы, и чьи-то сексуальные предпочтения не имеют абсолютно никакого отношения к тому, насколько хорошо они выполняют эту работу. Если вы не согласны, что это так, то, возможно, Вам здесь не место. Я достаточно ясно выразилась?

Снейп сглотнул и кивнул.

— Если я еще раз услышу хотя бы шепот таких слухов, как этот, ты будешь уволен. Не переведен, а уволен. Мы закончили?

— Да, спасибо, — сказала Лили, когда они повернулись, чтобы уйти.

— Люпин, минуточку, — остановила его МакГонагалл, прежде чем он успел последовать за ней. — И закройте дверь, Эванс, спасибо.

— Мне очень жаль…

— Не извиняйтесь, — сказала МакГонагалл, снимая очки. Она смотрела на Ремуса более доброжелательно, чем на остальных троих, и облегчение, которое он испытывал, было почти осязаемым. — Мне все равно, гей вы или нет, но я не потерплю гомофобии в этом участке. У меня такое чувство, что это происходит гораздо дольше, чем я предполагаю, если он достиг этой точки?

— Возможно. Я не хотел создавать суматоху в участке, — сказал Ремус, стараясь держаться как можно спокойней.

— Я собираюсь оставлять его на дежурствах некоторое время, но если ничего не изменится, я знаю офицера, которого предпочла бы иметь в штате. Враждебная рабочая среда — это не то, что я потерплю, и если он делает это с вами, он может сделать это с другими, даже гражданскими лицами. Так что, даже если вам покажется, что вы доносите, пожалуйста, расскажите мне что-нибудь в будущем. Для улучшения жизни общества.

— Конечно, — сказал Ремус, чувствуя стыд за то, что не высказался раньше.

— Напишите отчет о происшествии вместе с Блэком и Эванс, чтобы я могла занести его в папку и положить на свой стол, прежде чем вы уйдете, — сказала МакГонагалл, глядя вниз с явным пренебрежением.

Выйдя из комнаты, Ремус потерял равновесие, когда кто-то схватил его за руку. Немного помахав руками, он обернулся и увидел рядом с собой обеспокоенного Джеймса.

— Что, черт возьми, это было? — спросил Джеймс сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Ремус опустил плечи и повернулся, чтобы прошептать на ухо своему другу:

— Ну, Снейп делал гомофобные комментарии о нас с Сириусом…

— Он что? — закричал Джеймс, и Ремусу пришлось тащить его в конференц-зал.

— Успокойся, — прошипел Ремус, оттаскивая Джеймса от своих записей к противоположному концу стола.

— Извини, но по правде какого хрена? — Джеймс побагровел и кипел от злости.

Пожав плечами, Ремус попытался успокоить своего друга, прежде чем тот сделает что-нибудь опрометчивое.

— Послушай, он мелочный человек, который не уверен в собственной мужественности.

— Это не оправдание, — процедил Джеймс сквозь зубы.

— Что? Нет, конечно, нет, я не оправдываю его, я говорю тебе, что именно поэтому мы сообщили об этом МакГонагалл. Он не может просто так распускать слухи…

— Подожди, — сказал он, — это было не только тебе в лицо?

По-видимому. Я еще ничего не слышал, но Эванс позвала его, и мы отвели его к МакГонагалл. Он сейчас на дежурстве, и она сказала, что уволит его, если еще раз услышит от него что-нибудь гомофобное.

— Хорошо. Черт бы его побрал, то есть какая разница, гей ты или нет? Я имею в виду, для меня это не имеет значения, тебе не нужно будет признаваться, чтобы, ну, ты знаешь, просто привести парня на Рождество. Или девушку, ты также можешь быть би. Или кто-то небинарный…

— Да, хорошо, спасибо, Джейми, — сказал Ремус, внешне сдержанный, но внутри он испытал облегчение от того, что Джеймс был без предубеждений.

— Или нет, я имею в виду, что не каждый должен быть с кем-то. И тебе не обязательно говорить со мной, но если ты хочешь говорить со мной…

— Ничего себе, он все еще много болтает, да?

— О… Привет, Лили. Сириус, — сказал Джеймс, тяжело сглотнув и махнув агентам через стол. Которого он, по-видимому, даже не заметил в своем приступе ярости против Снейпа. Лили мягко улыбалась, несмотря на свои слова.

— Я думаю, что это может быть первый раз, когда он не заметил тебя, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Сириус, и Лили закатила глаза, покачав головой.

Казалось, наконец-то заметив множество секретных бумаг на столе, Джеймс немного смутился, прежде чем понял, в какую комнату его затащили.

— Извините, я не хотел вам мешать, но мне пора. Может быть, увидимся за ужином? — сказал он, не дожидаясь ответа, отвел глаза и поспешно вышел.

— Он действительно хочет как лучше, — со вздохом сказал Ремус, опускаясь в кресло рядом с Сириусом. Это был чертовски длинный день, и он чувствовал себя морально опустошенным и просто немного потрясенным от всего этого. Не то чтобы он хотел показать это, особенно перед агентами.

— Ты сегодня популярная мишень, он просто волнуется, — нахмурившись, сказал Сириус.

— Да, покушения на мою жизнь сейчас в самом разгаре, — сказал Ремус, закрыв глаза и потерев переносицу. Он вышел, чтобы налить себе стакан воды.

Когда Ремус отвернулся от кулера с водой, он вздрогнул. Помощник шерифа Лонгботтом стоял перед ним с распухшим лицом, все еще покрытым синяками и ссадинами. Ремус не был уверен, какие именно эмоции пытался передать этот человек, но в ответ он одарил его сочувственной, но смущенной улыбкой.

— Лонгботтом, что я могу для вас сделать?

— О, я только что узнал о вашей машине и хотел сказать, как мне жаль. Рад, что вы в порядке.

— А, спасибо. Эм, я тоже…

— Лонгботтом! — крикнула МакГонагалл из своего кабинета. — Твоя жена звонит мне. Снова. Пожалуйста, скажи ей, чтобы она звонила на стойку регистрации, у меня нет времени разбираться с этим прямо сейчас.

Ремус приподнял бровь, глядя на человека, который, возможно, был склонен к застенчивости, трудно было сказать наверняка.

— Все в норме?..

— Да, просто она волнуется, знаешь. И я не могу рассказать ей все, поэтому она продолжает звонить. Я лучше позабочусь об этом, — сказал Лонгботтом, торопясь в кабинет МакГонагалл и закрывая дверь.

Ремус покачал головой.

— Думаю, мне нужно еще одно обезболивающее.

***

Они покинули офис только после семи, и, хотя двенадцатичасовой рабочий день был вполне нормальным, Ремус чувствовал себя еще более опустошенным, чем обычно.

— Что вы скажете насчет ужина у меня дома? — предложил он.

Джеймс был полностью согласен, а Лили пожала плечами. По крайней мере, она казалась менее раздраженной на него, что было шагом в правильном направлении. Не то чтобы Ремус думал, что в ближайшее время они будут играть в бутылочку, но он надеялся, что они смогут хотя бы расстаться по-дружески. С другой стороны, Ремус понятия не имел, в каких отношениях он будет с Сириусом, когда это фиаско закончится. Мужчина то и дело украдкой поглядывал на него, находя предлоги сесть рядом, дотронуться до его пальцев, когда он протягивал бумагу. Заметные вещи. Не то чтобы Ремус был намного лучше, но это не помогало его уже запутавшемуся мозгу понять, чего он хочет.

Джеймс подвез их всех, и они остановились на рынке, чтобы купить еды на ужин. Пока они поднимались в гору, Ремус увидел полицейскую машину, стоявшую прямо на подъездной дорожке, скрытую за деревьями, почти невидимую, если только не знать, куда смотреть. Он вдруг почувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее и помахал рукой той доброй душе, которая взяла для него двойную смену.

Очевидно, Сириус действительно любил готовить, а Джеймс играть с острыми ножами, поэтому Лили и Ремус оставили их и пошли накрывать на стол в столовой.

— Сириус все время смотрит на тебя, — тихо сказала Лили, раскладывая вилки.

— Я знаю, — Ремус провел рукой по волосам. — Я просто не знаю, что с этим делать.

— Хорошо… если ты не гей…

— О, я очень гей, особенно для него. Но проблема не в этом. Проблема в том, что вы оба скоро уедете, — признался Ремус.

— Оу. Так… скажем, если бы я наладила все с Поттером, ты бы сказал мне не беспокоиться ни о чем романтическом, потому что я скоро буду далеко? — спросила она.

— Что? Нет, я имею в виду, что это…

— Другое? — она дополнила. — Как же так?

— Я имею в виду… хм… — Ремус задумался. Он пытался вернуть Джеймсу благосклонность Лили, однако их ситуации оказались совершенно одинаковы. Расстояние, долгие часы на работе, но он никогда не думал, что этим двоим не стоит попробовать.

— Подумай об этом, — пожала плечами Лили, поправляя тарелку. — Тебе не обязательно знать все ответы прямо сейчас.

Возможно, она и права, но Ремус все еще не был убежден. Несмотря на то, что в его голове шла война, Ремус сел за стол и попытался насладиться более спокойной атмосферой своего дома.

— Итак, в таком маленьком городке, как этот, у тебя наверняка были какие-то странные или неловкие дела? — спросил Сириус.

— Неловкие для кого? Для нас или преступников? — спросил Ремус, откусывая кусочек курицы.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что и то и другое?

— Однажды…

— Джеймс! — предупредил Ремус, но его друг продолжил:

— …Ремус надевал наручники на парня, пьяного водителя, совершенно агрессивного. И по какой-то причине он говорит: «Вы арррррестованы» и перекатывает «р»!

— Что? — Сириус чуть не подавился едой, и Лили хлопнула ладонью по столу. — Почему?

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Ремус, покачав головой. — Я же не учил испанский или что-то в этом роде! Это просто… пер-р-р-рекатывается.

Глаза Сириуса слезились, когда он посмотрел на Ремуса, и улыбка, которой он его одарил, заставила его почувствовать странное тепло внутри.

— Во всяком случае, Джеймс всегда получает странные дела, если только это не полнолуние. Тогда они все странные.

— Сегодня было полнолуние или тебе просто передалась неудачливость Джеймса? — спросил Сириус.

— Вообще-то, я думаю, что оно будет завтра. Мы в участке следим за этим, — ответил Ремус.

— О, у меня есть хороший вариант, — перебил его Джеймс, — помнишь, как нам позвонила та дама насчет динозавра, живущего через дорогу?

— Она что, сошла с ума? — Спросила Лили.

— Не так сильно, как ты думаешь. Очевидно, этот парень снимал домик для своего медового месяца с женой. Только его жена была не столько человеком, сколько аллигатором.

— А-а…

— Мне кажется, что это было то самое полнолуние, когда к Ремусу постоянно приставали. Сначала был домашний спор, где женщин строила тебе глазки, пока мы арестовывали ее бойфренда, а затем пьяный парень пытался плохо подкатывать…

— Только не говори мне, что следующим был аллигатор, — сказал Сириус.

— Нет, у этой маленькой старушки отсутствовало слишком много зубов, чтобы ее можно было принять за аллигатора. Но она звонила пять раз в тот вечер, и мы должны были проверить каждый из них просто на всякий случай, когда она спрашивала Ремуса о том, был ли он «милым» с кем-нибудь, и давала ему печенье.

— Это очень мило, — сказала Лили, и Ремус, повернув к ней голову, кивнул. Он по-прежнему заходил поздороваться с мисс Шеклболт раз в неделю, но делал это чисто официально, чтобы у нее не возникло никаких лишних мыслей.

После ужина они перебрались на диван, и Ремус, сделав всем горячее какао, развел огонь в камине. Чего бы он только ни отдал за выпивку, но они все еще были официально на дежурстве, так что продолжали делать свое дело. Джеймс занял мягкое кресло, которое соответствовало ужасному по цвету оранжевому дивану, в то время как Сириус сидел по центру между Лили и Ремусом, чуть ближе к нему, чем к напарнице. Не то чтобы Ремус заметил.

— Ну и каково это — иметь МакГонагалл в качестве босса? — спросила Лили у обоих помощников шерифа.

— Честно говоря, она потрясающий пример для подражания, — пожал плечами Ремус.

— И это вовсе не сарказм, — вмешался Джеймс, — просто невероятно, что она сделала с участком. Судя по тому, что я слышал, это был типичный клуб мальчиков-мачо. Она все перевернула с ног на голову: привлекла способных женщин-офицеров, завела удобные связи с общественностью, установила более высокую зарплату, если вы можете говорить на втором языке.

— Да, я заметила, что это довольно всеобъемлющая атмосфера, ну, кроме комментариев Снейпа сегодня, — вздохнула Лили.

— Это было очень нехарактерно для него. Честно говоря, Снейп не единственный, кто хочет, чтобы все вернулось к тому, как раньше работал участок, но по большей части все движется в прогрессивном направлении. В последнее время я работаю с МакГонагалл, чтобы ходатайствовать о лучшем декретном отпуске. У нас так много женщин-офицеров, которые пустили здесь свои корни, и это это позор, когда они не могут наслаждаться временем со своими семьями.

— Это… очень важно, — сказала Лили, казалось, немного шокированная.

— Так оно и есть, во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что это пройдет, какие-то старые белые засранцы пытались заблокировать счет, вынимая деньги из своих карманов и все такое.

— Мы с Лили уже много лет пытаемся заставить ФБР изменить дресс-код и знаем, сколько времени требуется, чтобы внести перемены в такую упрямую систему.

— Серьезно? — спросил Ремус.

— Ну, особенно для женщин, скажем так, если ты не носишь юбку и хотя бы дюймовые каблуки, то это нехорошо. А еще есть Сириус…

— Лили, — Сириус бросил на нее быстрый взгляд.

— А что, ты хочешь надеть каблуки? — спросил Ремус, не слишком возражая этой мысли.

— Ха, нет. На самом деле я просто хотел бы отрастить свои волосы. Подлиннее.

— О, — Ремус удивился и теперь не мог перестать представлять себе это. Длинные волосы цвета воронова крыла, в которые он мог запустить пальцы. Он громко сглотнул, надеясь, что никто этого не заметил.

— Плохая идея? — спросил Сириус, приняв паузу за отрицательную реакцию, которой она явно не была.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что это хорошо, волосы не определяют пол.

— Определенно нет, — кивнул Сириус.

— В любом случае, это хорошо — внести изменения в сломанную систему, — сказал Ремус, немного поерзав на диване. Он был определенно возбужден мыслями о потенциально длинных волосах Сириуса и не хотел, чтобы это стало очевидным.

Джеймс кивнул и прикрыл зевок тыльной стороной ладони.

— Извините, ребята, но я устал. Завтра у меня ранняя смена, может быть, я заеду за вами обоими? — он посмотрел на Ремуса и Сириуса, которые все еще были без транспорта.

— Это было бы очень кстати.

— Спасибо за ужин, — сказала Лили, вставая. Так как сюда она ехала с ними, Ремус надеялся, что она не слишком нервничает, возвращаясь домой только с Джеймсом. Не то чтобы он не верил, что этот человек — настоящий джентльмен.

Ремус и Сириус тоже встали и проводили их до двери.

— Не торопись, тумана много, — сказал Ремус, открывая дверь в серую стену. Над крыльцом горел золотистый свет, но он едва пробивался в пяти футах от деревянной веранды.

— Я присмотрю за Лили, не волнуйтесь, — сказал Джеймс. — Увидимся утром, берегите себя.

Закрывая дверь, Ремус поежился, снова вспомнив о сегодняшних странных покушениях на него.

— Ты в порядке? Неужели так уж плохо принимать гостей? — спросил Сириус, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

— Нет, просто рад, что сегодня за домом присматривает машина. Я не хочу, чтобы что-то еще случилось.

— Я тоже, — сказал Сириус с таким видом, словно собирался положить руку на плечо Ремуса, но передумал и вместо этого сунул ее в карман. — Ты, должно быть, счастлив, что мне не придется присматривать за тобой сегодня вечером.

— Ха. Да, — согласился Ремус, хотя какая-то его часть не возражала бы против присутствия Сириуса в его спальне в другой перспективе. Но эта часть в данный момент не выигрывала бой. Он надеялся на это. — Так ты хочешь?..

— Я иду спать, — несколько холодно перебил его Сириус.

— О, да, я тоже, — сказал Ремус, надеясь, что его голос не прозвучал обиженно. В конце концов, это он настоял на том, чтобы держать все в строго платонических рамках. Ему ведь не позволено сожалеть о своих собственных правилах и границах, верно? Особенно учитывая, каким заботливым и добрым был Сириус весь день. Но он скоро уедет, так что с этим будет покончено.

Поэтому он позволил Сириусу приготовиться ко сну первым и поднялся в свою комнату, не забыв плотно закрыть за собой дверь. Когда он убедился, что Сириус закончил, а старые гремящие трубы затихли в стенах, Ремус выглянул наружу и увидел удаляющуюся фигуру Сириуса, спускающегося по лестнице.

— Спокойной ночи, — крикнул ему вслед Ремус, и Сириус обернулся.

— Ночи, — спокойно ответил он, прежде чем устроиться на диване.

После этого Ремус забрался в постель и провалился в беспокойный сон, усугубляемый легкой головной болью, которая будила его каждый час примерно до часу ночи, когда у него хватило сил вырваться из беспокойного сна. Вздохнув, Ремус сел в постели, погрузившись в свои мысли. Хотя самой очевидной из них был красивый мужчина на диване внизу и то, как настырно его сонный разум говорил ему, что это была прекрасная возможность наброситься на него, у Ремуса также болела голова, и ему нужно было принять что-то вместе с лекарствами.

Он прокрался вниз, голые ноги замерзли, как только он снял одеяло, но не зная, куда он бросил свои пижамные штаны, он решил пойти без них. Лестница скрипела, как ноющие кости старого дома, но он ступал легко, избегая слишком громких мест, прежде чем спуститься на первый этаж.

Похоже, не только у него были проблемы со сном. Одеяла скрутились вокруг тела Сириуса, пальцы ног выглядывали с другого конца, пока он тихо стонал и вскрикивал во сне. Надеясь пробудить мужчину от кошмара, Ремус подошел поближе, сел на подлокотник и легонько потряс Сириуса за плечо.

— Эй, все в порядке, это всего лишь сон, — тихо сказал он, чуть сильнее встряхнув Сириуса, пока тот не пришел в себя.

Сириус встрепенулся ото сна, отскочив от прикосновения, прежде чем его глаза сфокусировались на Ремусе, силуэт которого вырисовывался в свете почти полной луны, лившимся через окно.

— Черт, — сказал Сириус, проведя рукой по лицу и волосам. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Со мной? — Ремус усмехнулся. — Да, но тебе, кажется, приснился довольно яркий кошмар.

— О, — мужчина на мгновение задумался, как будто образам потребовалось время, чтобы обрести форму, которую он мог передать словами. — Мне кажется… приснилось, что тебя подстрелили. Был туман, мы были на горе, и Риддл застрелил тебя.

Для Сириуса это могло бы показаться реалистичным сном, но для Ремуса это легко могло стать реальностью. Что-то в этой глухой ночи делало его эмоции слишком острыми, боль в груди почти осязаемой из-за осознания того, что в любой момент он может умереть. Или Сириус может умереть. И он просто знал, даже не глубоко внутри, а тут, на поверхности, что если что-то случится и он не воспользуется этим шансом от судьбы, то будет сожалеть об этом вечно.

Погруженный в свои мысли, он не заметил, что Сириус пристально смотрит на него, пока теплая рука не легла на его бедро.

— Эй, ты?..

Остальная часть фразы затерялась, когда Ремус, купаясь в лунном свете, накинулся на Сириуса, обхватив бедрами бедра другого мужчины, когда тот наклонил голову и жадно поцеловал его. К его чести, Сириус замер лишь на мгновение, прежде чем длинные пальцы опустились на затылок Ремуса, безжалостно притягивая его ближе.

— Мне казалось, ты сказал, что это… плохая идея, — сказал он, задыхаясь через минуту, маленькими короткими словами, поскольку тянулся за поцелуями, не в силах оторваться, чтобы закончить предложение.

— Так и есть, — ответил Ремус, схватив Сириуса за талию, пока тот не сел, откинувшись на спинку дивана, желая прижаться к нему еще сильнее, желая почувствовать себя живым. — Я просто… если что-то вдруг случится…

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокоил его Сириус, не желая больше ничего слышать. Он все понял, но Ремус все равно должен был ему сказать.

— Я подумал, что если не поцелую тебя, то буду жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Сириус улыбнулся и обхватил ладонью подбородок Ремуса. Его глаза, как звездный свет в небесах, тоже улыбались, и Ремус почувствовал, что теряется в глубине их эмоций.

Поэтому снова, с гораздо большим изяществом, Ремус наклонил голову, обхватывая губы Сириуса своими, крадя их тепло, их мягкость, каждый их вдох становился его собственным. Вскоре Сириус уже вздыхал от прикосновений, его руки скользили от шеи Ремуса ниже к спине, а затем забрались под рубашку, коснувшись обнаженной кожи.

— Черт возьми, ты же без штанов, — сказал Сириус, не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы не выгнуться дугой и не схватить Ремуса за голую задницу.

— Вот так я и сплю, — нахально сказал Ремус, заставив Сириуса прикусить нижнюю губу.

— Это чертовски горячо, — ответил он и, схватив за руки, прижал к себе Ремуса. И Ремус почувствовал его твердость сквозь тонкую ткань пижамы, ноющую, натягивающую материал тонкого пижамного белья, когда он крепко сидел на члене другого мужчины. Он полностью опустился, потянувшись всем телом, раздвинул бедра, чтобы охватить как можно больше Сириуса, медленно раскачиваясь взад-вперед, дразня его, когда Сириус откинул голову на спинку дивана.

Посмотрев вниз, Ремус провел рукой по волосам Сириуса, запуская пальцы в темные пряди, как ему и хотелось сделать при встрече с этим человеком. Он откинул голову Сириуса назад, закрыв глаза, нуждаясь в том, чтобы Сириус был здесь с ним каждое мгновение, которое они могли украсть вместе. В свою очередь Сириус провел своими длинными руками по телу Ремуса, скользя вдоль его боков, дразня, дернув его за рубашку ровно настолько, чтобы поднять ее вверх по животу, прежде чем она снова упадет. Снова сосредоточившись на партнере, Ремус наблюдал, как глаза Сириуса блуждают по его фигуре, по рубашке, натянутой спереди, едва прикрывая его упирающийся вперед член, горячий, сочащийся и жаждущий стимуляции. И он хотел, чтобы тот видел, как тело Ремуса реагирует на его близость, как он твердеет от поцелуев и прикосновений, чтобы доказать, что он действительно хочет его с самого начала. Он чувствовал, что обязан сделать это для Сириуса.

Теплые руки на его бедрах, бегающие вверх-вниз, едва касаясь подола рубашки, наконец заставили Ремуса застонать, откинув голову назад, обнажая длинную шею, которую Сириус осыпал поцелуями, посасывая от ключицы до уха. Сириус подавался ему навстречу, твердая линия его члена, большого и толстого, была зажата между ног Ремуса, вдоль промежности, совсем близко к его яйцам. Это казалось таким же прекрасным, как и все остальное его тело, и Ремусу ничего не хотелось больше, чем смотреть, как член еще больше твердеет, а мужчина находится на грани оргазма для него.

— Мне нужно прикоснуться ко всему тебе, — сказал Ремус, ища теплую, мягкую кожу и твердые мышцы, что-то такое, что заставит его поверить в реальность и даст понять, что это не лихорадочный сон, порожденный его сотрясением мозга.

— Тогда раздень меня, — настоял Сириус, подтягивая бедра так, чтобы Ремус встал на колени, позволяя лишь минимально увеличить дистанцию между ними, чтобы совершить задуманное. Нуждаясь только в необходимой обнаженности кожи, Ремус стянул с мужчины пижаму, обнажив верх его бедер, открывая взору торчащий член и намек на тяжелые яйца под резинкой.

— Твою мать, он огромный, — выдохнул Ремус, прижимаясь спиной вниз и чувствуя, как между его ног остро торчит член другого мужчины, горячий и твердый, заставляя его собственный член истекать от желания.

— Я надеюсь, что это не жалоба, — сказал Сириус, выгнувшись навстречу Ремусу, положив одну руку ему на поясницу, направляя его желание. Он почувствовал, как мужчина приподнял его рубашку, крепко сжимая ее, когда холодный воздух пронесся по всей его длине. Прикусив нижнюю губу, Сириус просто смотрел на него сверху вниз, вбирая в себя бледную от недостаточного количества солнца кожу, несколько мелких шрамов, разбросанных по всему телу, и, конечно же, его член, покрасневший и влажный, выглядывающий из-под белой футболки.

— Разве похоже, что я жалуюсь? — спросил Ремус, сжимая и разжимая пальцы в волосах Сириуса, не желая причинять боль, но желая чувствовать, обладать и гадать, что было бы, если бы его волосы были чуть длиннее. — Я не могу перестать думать о том, как бы ты выглядел с длинными волосами, — признался он, расчесывая пальцами и мягко перебирая кончики черных, как вороново крыло, локонов.

— Да? — Сириус выглядел заинтригованным.

— Просто… ты бы выглядел… действительно горячо.

Сириус по-волчьи ухмыльнулся и взял Ремуса за подбородок большим и указательным пальцами.

— Серьезно? Не думаю, что ты вообще представляешь, насколько горячим являешься ты.

— Так покажи мне, — потребовал Ремус, подавшись бедрами вперед, прижав член к члену. Это было ошеломляюще и все же недостаточно, чувствовать Сириуса рядом с собой, желать его, сильного и полностью, когда Ремус скользнул рукой между их переплетенными телами, чтобы провести пальцем по всей длине Сириуса. Сириус зашипел от удовольствия, по его спине пробежала дрожь, и он почувствовал легкое прикосновение.

— Еще, — попросил Сириус, и Ремус подчинился. Его ладони было недостаточно, чтобы обхватить Сириуса, и все же он делал все, что мог, длинными одиночными движениями пальцев от яичек до головки, пока Сириус стонал и целовал его в шею. Это заставило воспылать, горячее дыхание касалось чувствительной кожи, затем последовало влажное облизывание, которое он чувствовал гораздо ближе и более интимно, а все тело соединяло его нервы с желанием. Его рубашка снова упала на член, мокрый и напряженный, умоляющий о помощи, но Ремус предпочел бы прикосновение другой руки.

— Я… Я долго не протяну, — признался Сириус, притянув Ремуса к себе для очередного поцелуя, пьянящего и неуравновешенного от желания и нарастающего оргазма.

— Тогда не надо, — сказал Ремус, потянув его сильнее, быстрее, взяв эту толстую длину в свою руку, запоминая каждый дюйм, каждую вену, каждую выступающую каплю предэякулянта. Это было так давно, так много лет назад, и Ремус нуждался в том, чтобы заполнить пустоту всех одиноких ночей, которые, как он знал, наступят позже. Чтобы запомнить это чувство, чтобы потом воссоздать его в своем сознании. Будто вырезанное совершенство формы Сириуса, его великолепное тело, его прекрасные, но недостаточно длинные волосы, эти теплые серебристые глаза и огромный член, в который нельзя было не вжаться, как будто он мог слиться с Сириусом навсегда.

— Мне нужно видеть тебя, — сказал Сириус, положив руку на грудь Ремуса, чувствуя его сердцебиение, его дыхание, и сгребая материал, пока Ремус не раскрылся. Такой голодный взгляд, как будто Сириус никогда не видел никого, кого бы он хотел больше, и Ремусу оставалось только надеяться, что он будет приятным воспоминанием до тех пор, пока Сириус захочет помнить об этой ночи. Рука потянула материал, сжимая его, как простыню внизу, в другом кулаке Сириуса, прежде чем его бедра беспорядочно прижались к Ремусу.

— Черт, я… — Сириус не успел закончить фразу до того, как кончил, горячие влажные брызги хлынули на руку Ремуса, а затем на его живот и рубашку. Его вскрик был восторженным, низким в горле, грубым и наполненным наслаждением, когда он снова и снова вбивался в кулак Ремуса. А потом Ремус больше не смог держаться, это зрелище было выжжено в его памяти, и его тело нуждалось в том же самом великолепном освобождении. Одно быстрое движение по его члену, и он тоже кончил, вскрикивая снова и снова в ночь, когда он нашел завершение, прижимая головку своего члена вниз, чтобы коснуться плоского живота Сириуса, его насыщенной длины, оставляя след спермы в своей страсти.

Затем пальцы Сириуса нашли его волосы, сжали их на затылке точно так же, как во время их первого горячего поцелуя, но этот был более медленный, глубокий, чувственный и все же нуждающийся в соприкосновении. Сириус отстранился через минуту, дыхание нормализовалось, когда он прижал их лбы друг к другу, отдыхая там в тот момент, пока Ремус переваривал случившееся.

Было немного поздно сожалеть, но он надеялся, что Сириус не будет возражать против того, что они сейчас сделали, когда эндорфины оргазма начали угасать. Вместо этого сильные руки обняли его, и Ремус свернулся на коленях Сириуса, все еще ожидая, когда тот отдышится.

— Не могу поверить, что ты действительно так спишь, — усмехнулся Сириус через минуту.

— Может, мне стоит надеть штаны?..

— Нет! — сказал Сириус, притягивая Ремуса ближе. — Это было бы преступлением.

— Пойдем наверх? — тихо спросил Ремус, на случай если Сириус захочет проигнорировать его просьбу. А потом можно будет снова лечь в постель и притвориться, что все это было чудесным сном при лунном свете.

Сириус ничего не сказал, но сжал руку Ремуса, и этого было достаточно. Поэтому Ремус повел его наверх, в постель, и заснул на теплой груди, совершенно забыв о головной боли.


	4. Chapter 4

Гораздо более приятные сны последовали за тем, как Ремус погрузился в сон. Воспоминания смешивались с фантазией, фигуры и чувства выстраивались в формы не совсем цельные, но заполненные тенями, отбрасываемыми Морфеем. Ремус был в клубе, танцевал, смеялся, но музыки не слышал. Потом он нашел кого-то в толпе, мускулистого и светлоглазого, и этот человек затащил его в комнату. Может, это была ванная комната, чулан, кабинет управляющего? Он не знал, но местоположение мало что значило, когда внезапно человек оказался на нем, горячий рот глубоко захватил его, а одежда внезапно исчезла, потеряв всякое значение, отброшенная в пустоту сна. И Ремус почувствовал горячий отсос, повелительный язык, обволакивающий его член в полном блаженстве. Это было мокро, неряшливо и совершенно идеально, и Ремус застонал и вскинул бедра, хватаясь за волосы, темные, купающиеся в свете зари. Он моргнул. В небытие вплыла его собственная кровать и Сириус, расположившийся между его бедрами. Этот горячий сказочный рот был рожден не сном, а потребностью другого человека в нем, которая не могла дождаться пробуждения. Ремус застонал, откинув голову на подушку, его пальцы цеплялись за простыни, за волосы, за все, что он мог найти. Он никогда еще не просыпался таким великолепным образом.

Сириус возобновил свои усилия, сильно посасывая, взяв Ремуса за горло, нажимая на бедра, которые Ремус распутно раздвинул для него. Простыни спутались вокруг ног Ремуса, его тело было теплым от сна, секса и полуголого мужчины, который никак не мог насытиться его членом. Его охватила сонная потребность, не такая острая, как прошлой ночью, но такая же нереальная, как предрассветный свет, падавший на их постель. Сириус улыбнулся ему, губы изогнулись вокруг его члена, удовлетворенно и нетерпеливо, прежде чем он отстранился, чтобы облизать подрагивающую длину целиком, все это время не отрывая от Ремуса глаз. Подтянув колени, Ремус сомкнул ноги за головой Сириуса, не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы Сириус понял, что он близок к отчаянию. Спина Ремуса выгнулась дугой над кроватью, и он легко толкался бедрами, когда Сириус позволил ему задать темп, разрешая лечь на спину и трахать его рот. В голове у него царил хаос: мысли о прошлой ночи, о своем сне, о пробуждении в этой блаженной реальности — каждая мысль кружилась вокруг Сириуса. Сириуса, у которого не было необходимости это делать и тем более у которого не было нужды делать из этого что-то большее, чем на один раз, на одну ночь. Быстрая работа руками — раз и готово. И все же вот что происходит с ними сейчас.

Ремус ощущал каждый поцелуй, каждое облизывание, каждую маленькую царапину зубов и язык на своем чувствительном члене, настолько твердом и жаждущем кончить, насколько это было возможно. Он был близко, всего лишь в нескольких прикосновениях, и он не мог оторвать глаз от красивого лица Сириуса, покачивающегося между его бедер. Длинные пальцы впились в его плоть, разминая икры, ягодицы, бедра, затем верхнюю часть бедер, как будто Сириусу нужно было составить карту из каждого дюйма его тела. Понадобилось еще всего одно заглатывание, отчаянное и желающее, и Ремус предупредил о своем скором освобождении, выкрикнув имя Сириуса, в то время как другой мужчина только сильнее сосал, приближая разрядку его тела. Бедра приподнялись, когда Ремус толкнулся в рот Сириуса, удерживаемый крепкими руками, когда тот пил его оргазм. Ремус вздрогнул, остро чувствуя каждое ощущение, когда его член заполнял рот Сириуса, линия между «недостаточно» и «слишком» размылась, пока Ремусу не пришлось отпустить его, чтобы вытащить член.

Вытерев губы тыльной стороной ладони, Сириус продолжал выглядеть самодовольным, пока подползал вверх по телу Ремуса, устраиваясь рядом с ним. Ремус был сыт и измучен, притягивая Сириуса ближе и обнимая, пока его голова не устроилась на плече.

— Что, черт возьми, это было? — спросил он, когда его разум достаточно прояснился, чтобы составить предложение.

Сириус усмехнулся.

— А это обязательно должно быть чем-то? Я проснулся и просто ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Ну, а как насчет тебя? — сказал Ремус, протянув руку к плоскому животу Сириуса. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?

Длинные пальцы переплелись с пальцами Ремуса, когда он отвел их от своего тела и положил обе руки на чужое бедро.

— Клянусь, я в порядке еще со вчерашнего вечера.

— Неужели? — спросил Ремус, подняв бровь. Но он чувствовал мягкое прикосновение Сириуса к своему бедру и решил не настаивать. Он загладит свою вину позже. — Если ты уверен.

— Я уверен, — сказал Сириус, устраиваясь поудобнее и закрывая глаза, когда его дыхание выровнялось, оставляя Ремуса бодрствовать и удивляться, почему ему так чертовски повезло.

***

Не прошло и часа, как раздался громкий стук в дверь, и оба мужчины вскочили с постели с колотящимися сердцами. Ремус взглянул на часы — почти пять утра, значит, они не опоздали. Но такой ранний стук не предвещал ничего хорошего. Схватив штаны и пистолет, Ремус направился к лестнице, наблюдая, как Сириус делает то же самое, следуя за ним по пятам. Хотя он и соблюдал осторожность, Ремус также не был сильно напуган, поскольку, хотя и не было исключено, все же маловероятно, что кто-то, желающий причинить ему вред, постучится в дверь. Кивнув через плечо Сириусу, чтобы тот отошел в сторону, Ремус осторожно открыл дверь, держа пистолет за ней, чтобы его не было видно. Его плечи расслабились, когда в дверях, действительно, оказался всего лишь Джеймс.

— Пытаешься довести меня до сердечного приступа? — спросил Ремус, засовывая пистолет за пояс брюк и качая головой. Сириус вышел вперед из тени, заставив Джеймса чуть ли не выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи.

— Вот дерьмо! Эм, извини за это. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что мы его поймали.

— Подожди, что? Вы поймали Риддла? — спросил Сириус, подавшись вперед и потеснившись в дверном проеме. Рот Джеймса, казалось, открылся чуть шире, когда он заметил, что на мужчине не было рубашки.

— Э, нет. Извиняюсь… Э-э, Ремус, мы поймали парня, который пытался тебя саботировать.

— О. О, хорошо, — сказал Ремус, испытав двойное облегчение за эти несколько минут.

— Да, не назову имени, но я был здесь на утреннем дежурстве.…

— Джеймс, ты не должен был… — начал было Ремус, но тут же осекся.

— Нет, я должен! Если кто-то пытается прикончить моего напарника, лучше не сомневаться, что я у них на хвосте! Так или иначе, там был один странный парень с топором, крадущийся по лесу рядом с твоим домом. Пока ничего не говорит, мы собираемся отвезти его в тюрьму. Но в любом случае, из-за этого я не могу тебя подвезти. Я позвонил МакДональд, она будет здесь в шесть тридцать, чтобы забрать вас обоих, а потом, может быть, вы сможете что-нибудь из него вытянуть?

— Да, — сказал Ремус, зевнув и проведя рукой по волосам. — Звучит неплохо. Увидимся позже и… спасибо.

— Конечно, — сказал Джеймс, посмотрев на Сириуса, а затем снова на Ремуса и неопределенно подмигнув. Ремус закатил глаза, когда Джеймс повернулся и зашагал по подъездной дорожке.

— Наконец-то хорошая новость, — сказал Сириус, подойдя к Ремусу сзади и обняв его, как только дверь закрылась.

— Да, интересно, кто это?

Сириус пожал плечами:

— Скоро мы это выясним.

Поскольку у них было достаточно времени, Ремус и Сириус решили собраться и принять душ. Вместе. Разум Ремуса был несколько занят, потому он не был способен достаточно возбудиться, но Сириус, казалось, был вполне доволен просто душем, с редкими прикосновениями и поцелуями, конечно. Ремус любил кожу Сириуса, идеальную и безупречную, каждый бледный дюйм которой умолял его язык сцеловать с нее капельки воды. Но таким же непостижимым образом Сириус, казалось, был очарован шрамами Ремуса.

— Ты стесняешься их? Я могу остановиться, если хочешь, — сказал Сириус, теплое тело которого пылало позади Ремуса, мужчина крепко прижимал его, обхватив под ребра, и наклонил шею Ремуса в сторону, целуя длинный тонкий шрам, опоясывающий одну сторону его горла.

— Не особенно, — сказал Ремус, упиваясь ощущением Сириуса на своей коже. — Я просто не привык к такому вниманию.

— А, — сказал Сириус, повернув Ремуса к себе лицом. — Откуда этот? — он провел по красной полосе на бедренной кости Ремуса.

— Велосипедная авария, мне было двенадцать лет. Свалился и покатился прямо на бок.

— Оу, — сказал Сириус, поглаживая израненную кожу. — А как насчет этого? Длинные пальцы вытянулись сквозь падающие капли воды вдоль множества параллельных линий на предплечье Ремуса.

— Это от кошки. Пришлось спасать полосатика, который оказался в бурлящей реке, а он в благодарность расцарапал меня!

— Я думал, что только пожарные спасают кошек? — Сириус ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, тогда ты ошибаешься. Они ненавидят подобные звонки. Но угадай, кто должен был этим заняться? Я.

— Это было довольно героически с твоей стороны, — сказал Сириус, целуя его в шею. — Довольно мило — обнаружить, что ты подвержен несчастным случаям.

— Вовсе нет… Я имею в виду… Ну, может быть, немного. В детстве я был еще более неуклюжим, чем сейчас, — признался Ремус.

— Ладно, а как насчет этого?

— Ты собираешься расспрашивать меня о каждом шраме? — ответил Ремус.

— Рано или поздно, — сказал Сириус, нежно целуя его в губы. Ремусу это понравилось. Поцелуй и обещание чего-то большего.

Они выключили воду, оба наполовину твердые, но не нуждающиеся в немедленном удовлетворении, и Сириус потянулся к вешалке, чтобы передать Ремусу его полотенце.

Когда Мэри МакДональд появилась ровно в шесть тридцать, Ремус попытался вести себя как можно небрежнее, но ему показалось, что слова «я спал с Сириусом» были начертаны на его лбу несмываемым маркером. К счастью, МакДональд была профессионалом и не сказала ни слова, разве что заговорила о деле, пока они ехали в тюрьму.

Джеймс ждал в коридоре за дверью комнаты для допросов, действительно прославленного кабинета, специально выглядящего сурово и устрашающе, зажав нижнюю губу зубами и хмуро глядя вниз на какой-то отчет, который он держал в руках.

— Ну что, он уже говорит? — спросил Ремус, подойдя к своему напарнику.

— А? Привет, Ремус. Сириус. И нет, но хорошие новости — МакГонагалл знала его, так что это уже начало.

— Неужели? Есть досье на него? — c любопытством спросил Ремус.

— Нет, безупречно чисто, наверное, поэтому я его и не знаю. Она сказала, что он из старой семьи, Малфои, слышали о них?

— Да, вообще-то я был на полицейском празднике в их поместье пару лет назад. Прежде чем ты спросишь, да, МакГонагалл заставила меня, — сказал Ремус.

— Эй, я тебя не осуждаю, — сказал Джеймс.

— Можно мне попробовать поговорить с ним? Может быть, это напугает его до такой степени, что он заговорит, увидев меня перед собой.

— Попытка не пытка, — пожал плечами Джеймс. Прежде чем отпереть дверь, он вручил Ремусу отчет. — Мы будем смотреть сквозь стекло, удачи тебе.

Ремус быстро вошел и закрыл за собой дверь. Затем он нахмурился. У этого человека были совершенно невзрачные черты лица, если не считать слегка оттопыренных ушей, но в этих глазах было что-то такое, что он помнил. Он знал этого человека.

— Мы уже встречались, — сказал Ремус, подходя к столу, к которому был прикован преступник. Мужчина испуганно посмотрел на него.

— О, хм…

— Но вы же не Малфой.

— Нет… нет, сэр. Хм…

— Здесь написано, что вы Донни Добсон, — Ремус помахал рапортом, прежде чем положить его на стол. Мужчина поморщился.

— Пожалуйста, никто меня так не называет, я Добби, сэр, — сказал мужчина, поморщившись.

— Ну ладно, Добби, — сказал Ремус, усаживаясь напротив мужчины. Он решил, что прямота — его лучший инструмент, и использовал его. — Почему вы пытались убить меня?

Мужчина выглядел совершенно потрясенным.

— Что? Я никогда никого не пытался убить.

Нахмурившись, Ремус посмотрел Добби прямо в глаза.

— Тогда почему вы были сегодня утром у меня дома с топором? И забили гвозди в мои шины, кидали камни в лобовое стекло, ударили меня по голове, и, как я полагаю, оставили угрожающие записки в участке?

Глаза Добби широко раскрылись.

— Детектив Люпин! Я… — затем он закрыл рот, прикусив губу, как будто хотел что-то скрыть.

Подождав целую минуту, пока мужчина продолжит, Ремус надавил:

— Насколько я помню, мы встречались всего один раз. У вашего отца…

— Неродного отца. Я Малфой по маминой линии, — поправил его Добби.

— Верно, несколько лет назад ваш отчим устраивал полицейское торжество. Я не могу припомнить, чтобы что-то происходило между нами с тех пор, особенно ничего, что могло бы спровоцировать такой уровень враждебности.

Добби, казалось, задумался.

— В ту ночь там было так много полицейских, да? — покачав головой, он заставил себя очнуться от воспоминаний, в которые только что погрузился.

— Добби? Это как-то связано с вами? Или с вашей семьей?

А вот это уже реакция. Добби побелел, как свежевыпавший снег, и вжался в кресло.

— Я прошу вас позвонить моему адвокату, сэр.

Совершенно опустошенный, Ремус поднялся со стула и вышел из комнаты.

***

— Донни Добсон уже успел позвонить своему адвокату? — спросил Ремус, позвонив дежурному офицеру у входа в тюрьму через полчаса.

— Он позвонил своему отцу… простите, отчиму, но их адвокат, по-видимому, находится в отпуске на Бермудах и не может вылететь из-за погоды.

— Отлично, — вздохнул Ремус. — Значит, вы будете держать его взаперти?

— Да, пока не приедет его адвокат, — ответила она.

— Ладно, я постараюсь зайти попозже, — сказал Ремус, прежде чем повесить трубку. Он вернулся в участок, но чувствовал себя таким же расстроенным, как и накануне, несмотря на арест. Сириус, Джеймс, Лили и большая часть команды вернулись в поле, отчаянно пытаясь найти что-нибудь до того, как вечером разразится буря. Поисковые собаки искали сегодня вниз по реке, последний день перед тем, как их отзовут на другое задание. Если они ничего не найдут сейчас, то, скорее всего, не найдут до самой весенней оттепели, если вообще найдут. А Ремус застрял в офисе с бумажной волокитой.

Он перечитывал историю Риддла — печальное детство, проведенное в сиротском приюте, потом исправительная школа, которую позже закрыли за жестокое обращение с детьми. В период между детством и двадцатью годами о Риддле мало что было известно, но он вернулся на карту после того, как запустил финансовую пирамиду, а затем был вынужден обанкротиться, когда в дело вмешалась налоговая служба. Поэтому он попробовал еще раз, обходя законы с помощью многоуровневого маркетинга и подтягиваясь обратно на вершину. Каким-то образом успех раздул эго этого человека еще больше, и он решил обучать других своим методам, но вместо того, чтобы обучать традиционной деловой тактике, его последователи заплатили тысячи за отступление в лес с целью найти своих духовных животных и узнать, какой магией, способной подтолкнуть их к успеху, они обладают.

Люди, казалось, приходили в жизнь Риддла и уходили, не было семьи, о которой можно было бы говорить, друзья и знакомые надоедали или использовались до тех пор, пока не разрывали все связи. Но его последователи были верны ему до конца.

Когда на его линии раздался звонок, Ремус понадеялся, что это либо новость о том, что они нашли Риддла, либо Добби решил поговорить, либо Сириус решил проверить его. Он совершенно забыл о своей проклятой машине.

— Помощник шерифа Люпин.

— Привет, Ремус, это Пандора из автомастерской, — раздался в трубке высокий голос.

— Ах да, как там моя машина?

— Ну, мы вытащили старое лобовое стекло, но у нас нет нового, которое бы подошло. Извини, но из-за шторма тебе придется обойтись без авто, пока мы не закажем новое стекло.

— Черт возьми, — сказал Ремус, проведя рукой по волосам.

— Извини…

— Нет, я знаю, что это не твоя вина, Пандора, спасибо за старание. Держи меня в курсе, ладно?

— Конечно, береги себя.

Ремус откинулся на спинку стула, смирившись с тем, что по крайней мере ближайшие пару дней ему придется обходиться без транспорта. Он снова почувствовал себя беспомощным ребенком, зависящим от капризов своей матери, что повсюду возила его за собой. Когда через минуту раздался еще один звонок, он едва взглянул на трубку, поднял ее и удрученно ответил:

— Люпин.

— Эм, это кто-то из полиции Грейбэк Пик? — спросил женский голос.

— Да, извините, это помощник шерифа Люпин. Чем я могу вам помочь?

Похоже, в офисе почти никого не было, так что, возможно, Билл на стойке регистрации передавал звонки ему. Как будто этот день не мог стать еще хуже.

— О, помощник шерифа, простите, что беспокою вас, но я только что пыталась дозвониться до своего мужа.

— Это жена Фрэнка? — рискнул высказать предположение Ремус. Она звонила весь вчерашний день, и, честно говоря, без всяких каламбуров, он был удивлен, что она ждала так долго сегодня.

— Да, мой муж не отвечает на мои звонки, — начала она.

— Простите, но я действительно не имею права вмешиваться. Не знаю, как много он вам рассказал, но мы работаем над очень сложным делом. Может быть, вы позвоните ему в отель попозже?

— В отель?

— Извините, но мне действительно пора идти, желаю удачи, — сказал Ремус, положив трубку. — Билл, — крикнул он через дверь конференц-зала, — пожалуйста, не передавай мне больше звонки от жены Фрэнка.

— Простите, это была она? — сказал молодой человек. — Она просто сказала, что ей нужно поговорить с офицером.

— Да, — вздохнул Ремус. — У меня просто нет на это времени, ясно?

— Попался, извините, — смущенно сказал Билл.

Ремус изучал отчеты, пока не заметил, что свет становится все тусклее. Еще не было трех часов дня, а туман уже сгустился, и по краям оконных стекол начали собираться небольшие снежинки. Он выскочил из комнаты, чтобы взять кофе, но тут вошел худощавый мужчина, закутанный в шарф и тяжелую парку, с папкой в руках.

— Есть ли здесь агент Блэк, Эванс или Люпин? — спросил он Билла, который оглянулся и указал на Ремуса.

— А, агент, — сказал он, передавая ему папку.

— Просто помощник шерифа Люпин. Вы из клерковской конторы?

— Да, просто передаю бумаги, которые запросили агенты. Распишитесь здесь, пожалуйста.

Вернувшись в то, что теперь считал своей пещерой отшельника, Ремус открыл конверт. Он смутно припоминал, как Сириус говорил ему, что будут доставлены какие-то отчеты, но в голове у него стоял такой же туман, как и в лесу снаружи. Вытащив их, он понял, что они были из семидесятых годов, страница за страницей о культовом инциденте, который произошел здесь много лет назад. Он видел статьи, но ничего существенного, и большая часть информации была засекречена. Но в этих бумагах, похоже, ничего не было отредактировано. Сгорбившись над своим горьким кофе и стопкой бумаг, он бегло просматривал их, отмечая сходство между культом Салазара и культом Риддла. Этот человек определенно был им вдохновлен, было слишком много странных взаимосвязей, чтобы это могло быть только случайностью. Правда, Салазар не вкладывал деловой смысл, но Риддл принял его идею, расширил ее и сделал своей собственной империей.

Последние несколько страниц, казалось, были посвящены последнему дню — дню, когда Салазар переступил черту, дню покушения на убийство. Прежде чем начать беглый просмотр, Ремус впитывал каждое слово по мере того, как разворачивалась картина происшедшего. Пятьдесят с лишним человек собрались вокруг стола в бунгало коммуны Салазара в самый длинный летний день. Плачущий младенец, которого держит на руках мать, достаточно пылкая в своей вере, чтобы отдать сына в руки человека, которому она доверяет, который принесет ей просветление, привнесет магию в ее жизнь. _«Все это быстро закончится,_ — сказал он ей, — _и тогда мы все станем чем-то большим, чем люди. Мы сделаем это вместе._ — Он держал нож у шеи ребенка, напевая, уверенный в своих действиях, когда его последователи замолчали, и только ребенок плакал, поскольку его, голого, положили на холодный стол. _«Мы приносим в жертву овец, чтобы стать пастухами»_ , — сказал он, как хорошо помнят многочисленные очевидцы. Но потом, когда он опустил нож, что-то произошло. Волшебное заклинание было разрушено, мать вернулась в реальность, посмотрела на сына и испуганно ахнула. Это был ее сын, он не был овцой. Она схватила его, оставив порез на шее, но ничего более, и побежала, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел остановить ее. Когда прибыла полиция, Салазар лежал мертвый на своем столе, очевидно, совершив самоубийство. Смерть от собственной руки, чтобы достичь чего-то большего, в чем ему было отказано в этой жизни.

Ремус втянул в себя воздух, читая все быстрее. Его ладонь поднялась, чтобы потереть тонкий шрам на шее, который был у него с тех пор, как он себя помнил. Он продолжал читать, но теперь искал только имена, зная, что найдет еще до того, как его глаза это увидят. Хоуп. Матерью, которая чуть не пожертвовала своим собственным ребенком, была Хоуп Люпин.

Встав так быстро, что опрокинул стул, Ремус почувствовал, как сжимается его грудь, поскольку каждый глоток воздуха, которым он пытался дышать, был заблокирован опухшим горлом. Это был он сам. Это всегда был он. Зачем он вообще вернулся в этот проклятый город? Город, где ему суждено было умереть.

Он поднял рацию, пытаясь связаться с кем-нибудь, но шторм уже начал свое дело, и все, что он слышал, это помехи. Черт побери, он должен был сказать Сириусу, что это слишком большое совпадение. Это как-то вписывалось в эту загадку, которую он не был способен разгадать, но, возможно, Сириус мог бы пролить свет на все это.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Ремус попытался успокоиться, прежде чем покинуть комнату. Участок был почти пуст. Диспетчер сидел на своем месте, Билл находился за стойкой администратора. Мэри отправилась в патруль, и после нее остался только один офицер. Снейп. Ремус стиснул зубы. Это причиняло ему боль, но если бы ему пришлось просить помощи у этого человека…

— О, Люпин, все в порядке?

Ремус обернулся и увидел Фрэнка Лонгботтома, распухшего и, возможно, улыбающегося, сидящего за столом напротив него. Он пил коктейль через соломинку во рту со сломанными зубами.

— Вообще-то нет, — на мгновение задумался Ремус. — Рация не работает, а у меня все еще нет машины, и мне нужно кое-что спросить у МакГонагалл. Есть здесь кто-нибудь еще, кто мог бы меня подвезти?

— Ну, если ты не против сесть за руль, то можешь взять напрокат мою машину, — сказал Фрэнк. — И если бы ты смог взять меня с собой, было бы здорово. Я хочу помочь, насколько смогу, понимаешь? Но позволь мне сначала сделать быстрый звонок.

— Да, никаких проблем, ты просто спасатель, — сказал Ремус, и менее опухший глаз Лонгботтома, казалось, приподнялся в уголке, как будто он улыбался.

Снег уже падал, покрывая ветви деревьев белым налетом и тая на улице, образуя ледяные реки. Они запрыгнули в маленький внедорожник, Ремус сел за руль и выехал на главную магистраль, двигаясь медленно, хотя каждый нерв в его теле кричал ему, чтобы он нажал на газ и поскорее добрался туда.

— О, твоя жена звонила недавно, — сказал Ремус, глядя на дорогу и разговаривая с Фрэнком.

— Опять расспросы?

— Да, она казалась растерянной, — ответил Ремус.

— Да, для нее это было тяжело. Я не хотел говорить с ней, пока я в таком состоянии, понимаешь? У меня уже не тот голос.

— Хм, наверное, — сказал Ремус, гадая, сделает ли он то же самое с тем, кого любит. Он не мог себе представить, что не захочет разговаривать с супругой после опасного для жизни инцидента. Одна перчатка слегка прилипла к рулю, и Ремус посмотрел вниз, на липкое пятно от еды. Затем он впервые обратил внимание на остальную часть салона. На пассажирском сиденье был мусор, старые контейнеры из-под фастфуда и пятна на обивке.

— Странная у тебя аренда, — заметил Ремус. — Разве у них не было ничего чистого?

Лонгботтом издал какой-то неопределенный звук.

Ремус нахмурился. На самом деле, когда у этого человека вообще было время, чтобы спуститься с горы, добраться до ближайшего города и взять напрокат машину? Особенно если учесть, что выглядела она так, будто в ней жили. Что-то было не так.

— Лонгботтом? — сказал он, поворачиваясь и замедляя ход машины, пока она не остановилась. — А это чья машина?

Мужчина улыбнулся: неровные зубы в разбитом рту, глаза блестели из-под разбитого лба.

— Уже не стоит беспокоиться об этом, помощник шерифа.

Ремус как можно медленнее опустил одну руку с руля, небрежно, как будто он вынимал что-то из кармана, а не тянулся за пистолетом. Лонгботтом продолжал ухмыляться. А затем одним быстрым движением, которое казалось почти невозможным для человека с его травмами, он распахнул дверь и выпрыгнул из машины. Прежде чем Ремус успел среагировать, он услышал скрежет металла, разрывающегося, сгибающегося, а затем его швырнуло вперед, на руль. Следом наступила темнота.


	5. Chapter 5

— Они нашли руку!

Сириус сквозь помехи услышал из рации крик и почувствовал, как у него сдавило грудь. Это может быть либо действительно хорошая новость, либо действительно плохая. Уже в базовом лагере он побрел вниз по Хогс Хилл в поисках нужного места. По дороге он встретился с Джеймсом, и они почти час шли вдоль реки, пока не увидели огни и уже натянутую по периметру ленту. Находившиеся там офицеры дали ему бахилы и перчатки, прежде чем он направился к месту происшествия, идя по следам других, чтобы сохранить как можно больше нетронутым. На берегу реки стояли два офицера, фотограф и МакГонагалл, которые занимались документированием и анализом, ожидая прибытия Сириуса и Лили. Его напарница забралась еще дальше в горы, чем он, ее радиосвязь была нечеткой из-за шторма, но Лили получила координаты и велела начинать без нее.

Поэтому Сириус опустился на колени в снег, глядя на иссиня-бледную руку со следами крови на внутренней стороне, которая лежала, запутавшись в каком-то голом зимнем кустарнике, растущем вдоль берега замерзающей реки. Плоть была разорвана на плече, скорее всего, это были следы зубов или когтей какого-то дикого животного, поедающего свой обед.

— Вы ее уже сфотографировали? — спросил он у фотографа. Она посмотрела на него сверху вниз и кивнула из-под своей теплой шляпы и шарфа.

— Да, вы можете ее передвигать, если нужно.

— Может, подождем агента Эванс? — спросила МакГонагалл.

— Она сказала, что мы можем начинать без нее. И мне нужно проверить, действительно ли это рука Риддла.

— Как?

— У него на правом плече была татуировка в виде змеи.

Сириус осторожно перевернул отрубленную конечность, чтобы обнажить еще больше ледяной синей плоти. Никакой татуировки не было.

— Это не Риддл.

Остальные молчали.

— Тогда кто же это? — спросил Джеймс, стоявший рядом с ним.

Сириус просто покачал головой. Если бы он знал.

***

Когда они вернулись в участок, уже стемнело. Шел сильный снег, и все чувствовали поражение этого дня своими замерзшими костями.

У Сириуса была куча мыслей и слишком много отчетов, которые нужно написать прежде, чем он сможет даже подумать об отдыхе. Этот день был для него серьезным ударом. Он отпер конференц-зал, надеясь видеть рядом с собой хотя бы улыбающегося Ремуса во время обдумывания их дальнейших шагов, но комната была пуста.

— Эй, а где же Люпин? — спросил он, оглядев столы.

— Ушел, видимо, — скучающе сказал Снейп, как будто слежка за другим человеком вовсе его не интересовала.

— Хм, — озадаченно произнес Сириус. Вернувшись в конференц-зал, он сел на край стола, прямо рядом с Лили, которая качала головой.

— Ты ушел и вернулся без кофе для меня? Ты уволен, — сказала она, широко зевнув.

Сириус больше не хотел вставать. Он был так устал и измучен, что ни за что на свете не смог бы раскрыть это проклятое дело. К тому же он сильно скучал по Ремусу. Он понимал, что глупо привязываться к мужчине, испытывать к нему нечто большее, чем просто влечение, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ремус был просто неотразим. И, как ни странно, отсутствовал.

— О, похоже, пришли отчеты о культе Салазара, — сказала Лили, взглянув на стопку на столе. Сириус застонал. Ура, еще больше бумаг.

Он на минуту обхватил голову руками, нуждаясь хотя бы в коротком отдыхе, чтобы привести в порядок свой мозг перед, несомненно, долгой ночью. Отдаленные звуки разговоров из-за двери, телефонный звонок и почти мягкий звук переворачиваемых страниц проникали в мозг Сириуса, пока все это не превратилось в фоновый шум и его разум не затуманился.

— Эй, а я думала, что Ремус вырос не здесь, — сказала Лили через некоторое время, ее палец остановился на странице.

— А? О, нет, он родился здесь, а потом уехал со своей мамой-хиппи.

— Хм, тебе лучше взглянуть на это, — Лили протянула ему отчет, указывая длинным бледным пальцем на чье-то имя. — Хоуп Люпин.

— Это не может быть совпадением, — сказал он, поднимаясь со стула, напрочь забыв об отдыхе. Лили выглядела такой же растерянной, как и он сам. Где же, черт возьми, Ремус?

Они вошли в кабинет МакГонагалл.

— Нам нужно знать имя матери Ремуса, — сказал Сириус. — И нам нужно найти его, его жизнь может быть в опасности.

МакГонагалл выглядела удивленной. Выдвинув ящик стола, она порылась в нем, чтобы найти досье помощника шерифа.

— Я не знаю, где он. Вы спрашивали Билла на приемной стойке?

Прежде чем он успел задать вопрос, Лили уже оказалась там, выбежав из комнаты огненно-красным вихрем.

Быстрые пальцы перелистывали страницы, пока МакГонагалл не нашла то, что хотела.

— Мать Ремуса… Хоуп Люпин. И это так важно для дела, потому что…

Лили ворвалась обратно, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Он уже ушел. Он уехал несколько часов назад в базовый лагерь.

— С кем же он ушел? — спросил Сириус, с ужасом ожидая ответа.

— С Фрэнком Лонгботтомом.

***

— Мне нужно получить ориентировку на машину Фрэнка Лонгботтома, — сказала МакГонагалл, подходя к столу Джеймса. Он удивленно поднял голову.

— Конечно, какая марка и модель?

— Это был белый внедорожник, — быстро сказал Сириус.

— Нет, я видела его вчера, это был красный грузовик, — сказала Мэри, сидящая за соседним столом.

Они удивленно посмотрели друг на друга.

— Это две совершенно разные арендованные машины, — нахмурился Джеймс. — Что тут происходит?

— Забудь об этом, Джеймс, мне нужно, чтобы ты отвез нас с Лили в тюрьму. Сейчас, — Сириус уже хватался за свое пальто.

— Конечно…ну...

— Сейчас же!

Они осведомили Джеймса, пока ехали, Сириус постукивал пальцами по боку машины, его нервы брали верх, и он, вопреки всему, надеялся, что еще не слишком поздно. Мужчина понятия не имел, где искать Ремуса, но у него было начало.

Добби сидел в своей камере один и выглядел сильно замерзшим, несмотря на одеяло, в которое он завернулся.

— Если ты не пытался убить Ремуса Люпина, то что же ты делал? — крикнул Сириус, едва распахнув дверь.

Мужчина выглядел явно испуганным, широко распахнутые глаза и раскрытый рот — единственное, что можно было разглядеть под одеялом.

— Я… мой адвокат, — пробормотал он, но Сириус и слышать ничего не хотел.

— Послушай, Ремус Люпин пропал. Если ты сейчас не поможешь нам, я не знаю, что с ним будет.

— Пропал? О боже, о боже, — Добби стал раскачиваться взад-вперед на полу камеры.

— Если ты знаешь что-то, что может спасти ему жизнь, скажи нам сейчас, — приказал Сириус, но Добби молчал. — Кто такой, черт возьми, этот Лонгботтом? — Добби выглядел растерянным. — Хорошо, а как насчет Тома Риддла? — Добби перестал раскачиваться. — А-а, это ты уже знаешь. А кто он для тебя? Твоя семья?

— Отец, он… говорил о Риддле. Не мне, а своим настоящим детям. Я просто подслушивал из пространства в стенах. О великих делах, которые они совершат сегодня вечером, в день зимнего солнцестояния.

— И… — Сириус боялся этого ответа, — они уже встречались? Твой отчим и Риддл?

— Да, три дня назад. Он был совсем не таким, каким я его себе представлял, он выглядел, будто кто-то его избил.

Сириус похолодел.

— И что же они задумали?

— Риддл обещал ему великие вещи. Силу, магию, вечную жизнь. И все это после жертвоприношения.

— И… ты знаешь, кто жертва?

Добби слегка кивнул.

— Если ты не пытался помочь убить Ремуса, тогда ты пытался спасти его? Выгнать его из города?

Добби вдруг обрадовался:

— Да! О сэр, наконец-то хоть кто-то это понимает! Да, да!

— Так это ты отправил записку?

— Ну да!

— Но почему ты испортил его машину и оглушил? — озадаченно спросил Сириус.

— Машина не моя работа! Клянусь вам! Я никогда не хотел причинить ему боль, только пытался отправить его в другую больницу, а когда это не сработало, я послал записку и пошел рубить деревья у его дома, чтобы он ушел! Это был не я!

У Сириуса складывалась общая картина, и это начинало его пугать.

— Ладно, я верю тебе, Добби. И еще один вопрос: куда они заберут Ремуса?

— Бунгало. Бунгало Салазара, — сказал Джеймс, нервно сглотнув. — Это совсем рядом с поместьем Малфоев.

— Дерьмо.

***

Все вокруг было погружено в темноту. Ремус нахмурился и попробовал еще раз. Открыть, закрыть, поморгать. Он чувствовал, как шевелятся его веки, как болит голова — черт бы ее побрал! — из-за того, что он лежал на боку на твердой поверхности. Но все вокруг было по-прежнему черным. Когда он попытался пошевелиться, то обнаружил, что его руки связаны за спиной чем-то вроде стяжек или кабеля. Он глубоко вздохнул, вдохнув пыль, закашлялся, чувствуя спазмы в теле там, где он лежал, пока не смог снова дышать.

Либо в комнате было совершенно темно, либо он ослеп в результате несчастного случая, воспоминания о котором возвращались к нему по кусочкам. Фрэнк, который был вовсе не Фрэнком, криво улыбался ему.

Ремусу потребовалось несколько долгих минут, чтобы собраться с силами и принять вертикальное положение, что было нелегко, учитывая связанные руки. Как только ему это удалось, он пополз по земле, не позволяя себе самостоятельно стоять между приступами головокружения. Что-то влажное потекло по его лбу и щеке, и он был почти уверен, что его удача в том, что ему не пришлось накладывать швы, осталась в прошлом. Наконец он нащупал стену. Ремус прислонился к ней, переводя дыхание и чувствуя пальцами искривление деревянных досок. На ощупь они были гладкими, потертыми, вероятно, старыми и потрепанными временем.

Он уже собирался начать медленно продвигаться вдоль периметра, когда звук открывающейся двери привлек его внимание. Он звучал так, словно исходил из соседней комнаты, и Ремус напряг слух, даже не дыша, надеясь что-нибудь подслушать. Потом еще ближе послышались шаги, и вторая дверь открылась в его собственную комнату.

Незваный гость молча замер, если не считать слабого напряженного дыхания, пока Ремус ждал в темноте.

— Давай поболтаем, помощник шерифа, — раздался в комнате бестелесный голос Фрэнка, более самодовольный и уверенный, чем прежде.

— Я не против, — простонал Ремус, пытаясь размять затекшие плечи. — Но только если мы будем честны, Риддл.

— Так официально. Пожалуйста, Том подойдет.

— Что я здесь делаю, Том? — спросил Ремус.

— О, ты был избран.

— Звучит довольно загадочно. Прекрати нести чушь и скажи мне, что происходит, или просто уходи.

— Хм, это не очень вежливый способ разговаривать с гражданским, помощник шерифа. Но я дам тебе еще один шанс. Собственно, именно поэтому я и привел тебя сюда, чтобы дать тебе второй шанс. Для величия.

— Я чувствовал себя великолепно и до того, как ты заставил кого-то врезаться в меня, — парировал Ремус.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь считать меня каким-то негодяем, — сказал Том, шепелявя сквозь сломанные зубы, — но я надеюсь, что после этого разговора ты увидишь все таким, как оно есть на самом деле.

— И как есть на самом деле?

— Наш мир разрушен, помощник шерифа. Повсюду царит коррупция. Политики и их ложь, крупный бизнес и их жадность — земля разрывается на части, и мы сеем семена нашего собственного разрушения. Но это не обязательно должно быть так. Видишь ли, все в нашем мире основано на бартере и торговле. Я даю тебе деньги, и именно эта сумма дает тебе определенное количество товаров. Но что, если тебе больше не нужны деньги, товары или что-то еще, потому что ты можешь создать их сам? Прямо из воздуха.

Ремус закатил глаза в темноте, надеясь, что Риддл это заметит.

— Магия очень реальна, она повсюду вокруг нас. Нам нужно только пробудить ее внутри. Необъяснимые вещи случаются каждый день. Странные явления, непонятные подвиги силы, чудодейственные исцеления, такие как когда человек, умирающий от рака, чудесным образом выходит в ремиссию. Это все магия, мы просто не получили к ней должного доступа. Пока не появился Салазар. Он нашел путь. Я читал его учение, его дар всем нам. Способ раскрыть наш магический потенциал. Чтобы свергнуть власть имущих, построить новый мир, создать новую эру.

— Ага, — сказал Ремус, — и единороги, вампиры и оборотни тоже реальны, я прав?

— Сейчас ты смеешься, но я думаю, что ты увидишь это, перед концом, — сказал Риддл. — Посмотри в темноту и скажи мне, что ты там нашел.

Затем послышались удаляющиеся шаги, дверь закрыли и заперли на засов, и Ремус снова остался один в тишине и темноте.

***

Он то и дело кивал головой. Новая рана на голове не пошла Ремусу на пользу. А приходить в себя в полной темноте было совершенно дезориентирующим. Он просыпался в панике и страхе, прежде чем сознание и память заполняли пробелы, а он снова расслаблялся и вскоре после этого терял сознание. А потом появились глаза. Сначала он увидел их сквозь полуприкрытые веки — это был единственный свет, который он видел за последние часы. Они сияли янтарем и требовали его внимания. Когда Ремус полностью открыл глаза, у него в груди, сжавшейся от страха, перехватило дыхание, а сердце забилось с той скоростью, с которой бьется под действием адреналина. Они были совсем близко, по крайней мере так ему показалось, хотя расстояние можно было только предположить в кромешной темноте комнаты. Собачьи глаза, дикие, как лесная чаща, обладающие единой целью и полностью сосредоточившиеся на нем. Они изучали его, ни разу не моргнув, ни разу не дрогнув, а затем без предупреждения исчезли. Ремус не выпускал изо рта воздух, пока его легкие не запылали от напряжения, так безотчетно мышцы снова заставили его инстинкты выживания спрятаться. Он хотел бы протянуть руку, нащупать мех, узнать, не прячется ли зверь по-прежнему в его комнате. Но он ничего не услышал и вскоре снова заснул.

***

Когда дверь камеры открылась, заливая ее резким светом, Ремус был настолько дезориентирован, что даже не сопротивлялся, когда чьи-то руки схватили его и заставили встать на дрожащие ноги. Люди, которые тащили его, не казались слишком сильными, но из-за ранения в голову, потери крови и нескольких часов дезориентирующей темноты Ремус был не в состоянии оказать сопротивление. Они уложили его на спину в большой комнате с высокими потолками и деревянными балками, которые эхом отзывались на шаги шепотом в его ушах. Он мог видеть своих похитителей только тогда, когда они подходили достаточно близко, но по голосу он мог узнать некоторых из них. Люциус Малфой и его жена Нарцисса, британские акценты которых отчетливы и утонченны, несмотря на приглушенные голоса. Риддл, конечно, и еще один, к большому удивлению, из его коллег — помощник Кэрроу. Ему было интересно, кто еще играл в правоохранительные органы все это время в скрытой тени города.

— А ты уверен, что он не умрет прямо на ковре, прежде чем мы начнем? — шепотом спросил Люциус где-то позади Ремуса.

— О, он сильнее, чем ты думаешь, — усмехнулся Риддл, передвигая предметы, которые Ремус не мог видеть.

— Мама, а у меня есть… — раздался детский голосок.

— Тихо, Драко, — прошипел Люциус. — Делай, как тебе велено.

Мальчик замолчал, и Ремус еще больше возненавидел своих похитителей за то, что они втянули в эту неразбериху невольного участника — ребенка. Он чувствовал, как приближаются шаги и расставляются предметы вокруг его тела, прежде чем все, казалось, встали на свои места. Все, кроме одного, что подошел к нему, опустившись на колени и улыбаясь Ремусу, как будто он был желанным гостем на званом обеде.

— Итак, помощник шерифа. Что же ты видел в темноте?

Ремус нахмурился, отказываясь отвечать. Не то чтобы Риддлу это было нужно. Он просто склонил голову набок, выглядя каким-то самодовольным, несмотря на гротескную припухлость лица, и пожал плечами.

— Надеюсь, ты открыл глаза. Так же, как и все мы. Потому что это еще не конец, ни для кого из нас. Даже для тебя.

Ремус закатил глаза, не желая показывать свой страх даже в присутствии этого безумца, и вот тогда он увидел ее. Змея, длинная и серая, странно обвилась вокруг здоровой руки Риддла. Он уставился на нее, удивляясь ее неподвижности и тому, зачем игрушечная змея вообще украшает человека, когда та слегка повернула голову и высунула язык. Ремус выдохнул.

Риддл с любопытством улыбнулся, не глядя на змею, уделяя внимание только Ремусу.

— Я думаю, он готов.

Комната была неяркой, освещенной серыми и голубыми тенями при тусклом свете свечей, но по сравнению с пустотой его тюрьмы это было визуальное убежище. Ремус перекатился на бок, наблюдая, как сапоги Риддла отступают и занимают место рядом с двумя другими. И четырьмя копытами. Ремус нахмурился, покачал головой и снова нахмурился. Нет, они все еще были там.

Четыре серые лошадиные ноги, которые он стал оглядывать снизу вверх, превратились в очень спокойную кобылу рядом с Нарциссой Малфой. Казалось, она никак не отреагировала на змею, обвившуюся вокруг руки Риддла, но это было не самое странное в комнате. У каждого человека, которого он видел, было животное, либо рядом с ним, либо на нем. На плече у Люциуса сидел сокол, а на шее его сына располагался хорек. У ног дикого вида женщины, злобно улыбавшейся ему, стоял медоед, и в его глазах было то же безумное выражение. Остальных он не знал, за исключением Кэрроу, который избегал встречаться с ним взглядом. Но ворон, сидевший у его ног, не переставал пялиться своими глазами-бусинками. Никто из них, казалось, не двигался, ни человек, ни зверь, и Ремус подумал, насколько сильно он ударился головой, чтобы так ярко галлюцинировать.

Затем Риддл начал напевать, издавая глубокий горловой звук, который остальные подхватили в ужасной бессвязной пародии на григорианский хорал. Ремусу хотелось освободить свои руки хотя бы для того, чтобы прикрыть уши. Когда Риддл шагнул вперед с ножом, он едва заметил это, готовый снова потерять сознание, но вспышка стали в свете свечи вернула его к реальности. Холодная рука коснулась его шеи, проведя по старому шраму, опоясывавшему одну сторону, прежде чем приставить лезвие к другой. Кожа Ремуса превратилась в лед. Вот и все. И он абсолютно ничего не мог сделать, чтобы остановить это.

Он чувствовал порез, этот жгучий разрыв первого слоя кожи, когда Риддл дразняще провел ножом по его шее. Ремус невольно закрыл глаза, хотя ему хотелось увидеть последние мгновения жизни собственными глазами. Но потом боль прекратилась, Риддл отдернул клинок, и Ремус, моргнув, увидел, что тот хмурится.

— Верните его обратно в комнату, пока мы не разберемся с этим, а потом мы сможем завершить ритуал, — приказал он, и Кэрроу с незнакомым мужчиной, рядом с которым стояла лиса, не слишком мягко схватили его под руки и потащили обратно в темноту.

***

Люди, охранявшие вход в поместье Малфоев, казалось, колебались лишь мгновение, прежде чем пропустить Сириуса. Возможно, эффект возымел его значок или решительный взгляд. А может быть, это были Лили, Джеймс, МакГонагалл и восемь вооруженных офицеров за его спиной. Сириусу нравилось думать, что это было выражение его глаз, говорящее «не смей меня наебывать» и способное усмирить преступника, по следам которого он шел. Распахнув парадные двери, они увидели неожиданно собравшуюся толпу — не менее пятидесяти гостей, разодетых в свои лучшие наряды и украшенных драгоценностями. Гости вечеринки, казалось, застыли на месте, когда вошли офицеры, одна из них даже уронила бокал шампанского в чрезмерно драматическом движении, разинув рот.

— ФБР, где Малфои? — крикнул Сириус, подходя к мужчине, который выглядел как домашний слуга. Он широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на Сириуса, держа в трясущихся руках поднос с канапе. — Добби сказал нам, что они держат здесь офицера. Это преступление, если вы утаиваете улики.

— Я… я не знаю ни одного офицера, — мужчина сглотнул, его лицо побледнело, — но Малфои ушли в старое бунгало Салазара поздно ночью. Это как раз за тем холмом, — он показал пальцем.

МакГонагалл приказала двум офицерам остаться в поместье и позаботиться о том, чтобы не осталось ни гостей, ни слуг, в то время как остальные были отправлены на холм. Это было медленное движение, падал снег, и ощущения были такие же, как если пробираться через зыбучие пески без снегоступов. Так что они поползли вверх по склону, Сириус был движим адреналином и страхом за Ремуса, надеясь, что он все еще жив и эти сумасшедшие культисты не успели ему навредить. Добби, казалось, был очень увлечен тем, что, какой бы ритуал они ни придумали, он должен был быть проведен точно в то время, когда полная луна будет высоко в небе, но из-за тумана, снега и деревьев, закрывающих небо, Сириус понятия не имел, как определить, не слишком ли уже поздно.

Он шел вперед, держа в одной руке фонарик, а в другой — пистолет, пробираясь между деревьями и редкими обветшалыми строениями бывшего бунгало Салазара, которое уже успело пасть жертвой стихии. В глаза ему падали снежинки, мягкие и холодные, а руки быстро теряли чувствительность даже в теплых перчатках. Казалось, вся его кровь скопилась в груди, в колотящемся сердце, которое билось с мольбой о том, чтобы Ремус как можно скорее был найден. Они заглянули в затемненные окна, выломали дверь в полуразрушенный сарай, но только когда они добрались до главного строения, стало видно свет и были слышны звуки человеческой деятельности.

Свет свечей, тусклый и угрожающий, едва пробивался сквозь пыльные окна, когда Сириус и его команда крались по обеим сторонам. Он подошел к задней двери, Лили, Джеймс и Мэри МакДональд — рядом с ним, а МакГонагалл и остальная команда — к передней. Синхронно, как хорошо смазанная машина, они выломали двери и напугали мрачно одетых обитателей дома, окружив их со всех сторон. Звук выстрела вернул Сириуса в режим выживания, он схватил МакДональд за плечо и укрыл их за стеной. Через мгновение он высунул голову наружу, зрачки его расширились, и он увидел в темноте силуэты культистов. Один из них лежал на земле, другой стоял на коленях рядом, пистолет лежал на полу вне досягаемости. Когда раздался еще один выстрел, Сириус отпрянул назад, чувствуя, как фальшивый ветер от пули прожужжал у него над ухом. Он выстрелил в кресло, за которым, как он был уверен, прятался культист, услышав соответствующий стон, когда пуля достигла своей цели.

Движение за книжным шкафом заставило Сириуса поднять пистолет, но это были Лили и Джеймс, в безопасности, но застрявшие в тылу опасной мишени. Он сделал им знак рукой, надеясь, что они смогут прорваться в более надежное укрытие, и Лили кивнула ему, прежде чем схватить Джеймса за руку. Сириус повернулся и выстрелил, надеясь на мгновение отвлечь внимание от своей напарницы и Джеймса, когда те бросились к нему. Когда культист выскочил, казалось бы, из ниоткуда, Сириус выхватил свой пистолет, но тот оказался быстрее. Однако Джеймс тоже заметил его, словно в замедленной съемке наблюдая за тем, как пистолет совершил единственный выстрел. Джеймс нырнул, толкая Лили вниз, когда она вскрикнула от шока. Сириус выстрелил мужчине прямо в голову, и тот рухнул на землю, как подкошенный.

— Прикрой меня, — прошипел Сириус МакДональд, прежде чем пополз на животе по полу, стараясь стать как можно меньше, и потянулся к Лили и Джеймсу.

— Я думаю, он ранен, — выдохнула Лили, сбрасывая с себя тяжесть Джеймса. Вместе они притянули стонущего и пытающегося отдышаться мужчину поближе.

— Черт побери, куда? — попытался перекричать Сириус очередной залп выстрелов.

— Я позабочусь о нем, а ты найди Люпина, — крикнула Лили, вытаскивая фонарик, чтобы найти пулю.

— С этой стороны все чисто, — крикнула МакГонагалл из передней части комнаты. Офицеры сновали туда-сюда, заглядывая за стены, за мебель, осматривая все, что попадало под тусклый свет, пока в этой тесной комнате не осталось ни одного места, где можно было бы спрятаться.

— Чисто, — крикнул один из них в ответ, и Сириус подбежал к первым культистам, которых он увидел, — парочке, лежащей на земле в чем-то похожем на грубо нарисованный круг.

— Где Люпин? — спросил он низким и властным голосом, когда женщина подняла на него глаза, полные слез, блестящих в свете свечи.

— Дальше по коридору есть комната, — кивнула она головой. — Он там. Пожалуйста, приведите медиков, мой муж…

Сириус больше ничего не хотел слышать. Одним быстрым движением он вскочил на ноги и побежал по коридору, все еще держа пистолет наготове.

***

Все снова было так долго погружено во тьму. А может быть, это было совсем недолго, время было таким странным. А голова у Ремуса болела так сильно, что каждая секунда тянулась целую вечность. Он уже не был уверен, что было реальным, а что — воображаемым. Снова услышал крики, выстрелы, шаги.

Он выпрямился, прислонившись спиной к стене, не желая показывать свой страх. Если ему придется вернуться к своей судьбе, он хотел бы вернуться на своих условиях, а не дрожа и прячась. Он не доставит им такого удовольствия. Когда дверь распахнулась, стало слишком ярко, луч света ударил Ремусу прямо в глаза, а он задохнулся и опустил голову, несмотря на всю свою решимость.

— Черт, — произнес знакомый голос, а затем его обхватили холодные, но сильные руки. Руки Сириуса.

— А ты настоящий? — прохрипел Ремус, не доверяя своему разуму, который мог вызвать такое видение.

— А ты? — парировал Сириус, обнимая его еще крепче.

— Вы их взяли? Поймали Риддла? — спросил он, дыша Сириусу в шею. Черт возьми, он ощущался настоящим, пах по-настоящему. Ремус надеялся, что это не очередная галлюцинация.

— Я еще точно не знаю. Бунгало очищено, сейчас они вызывают скорую помощь для раненых. Я не стал ждать, чтобы узнать, кто попал в плен, мертв или нуждается в медицинской помощи. Сначала я должен был найти тебя.

— Ого, — сонно произнес Ремус. Он все еще чувствовал кровь на своей шее, на лбу, капающую и вызывающую головокружение. — Ты большой болван.

***

Ремус почти ничего не помнил до того момента, как очнулся в больнице. Снова. Он так устал от больниц. Расправив плечи и наслаждаясь возможностью пошевелить теперь уже не связанными руками, он поднес одну из них ко лбу, чувствуя там толстые бинты. Ремус тяжело вздохнул. Что такое еще один шрам?

Затем он увидел спящую фигуру — голова лежала на кровати, а тело располагалось на стуле. Темные волосы, не очень длинные, упали на лицо Сириуса, и Ремус наклонился, чтобы провести по ним пальцами. Однако он замер, заметив две фигуры на стульях в противоположном конце комнаты.

Джеймс, одетый в больничный халат, спал на одном из стульев, склонив голову набок и положив ее на плечо Лили. Она улыбнулась ему, и Ремус глубоко вздохнул.

Шевельнувшись, Сириус, казалось, выгнул шею от прикосновения, прежде чем окончательно проснуться.

— Эй, — сказал Ремус, его голос звучал грубо и напряженно. Он надеялся, что кто-нибудь скоро принесет ему воды.

— Привет, — тихо ответил Сириус, садясь и разминая спину. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Болит. Везде, — поморщился Ремус. — Но жить буду.

Сириус улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки у Ремуса защемило сердце.

— Так что же случилось? Насколько я помню, меня собирались принести в жертву ради магии, — усмехнулся он, надеясь, что Сириус не услышит дрожи в его голосе от осознания реальной возможности умереть.

— Ты пропустил чертовски важное сражение, — ответил Сириус, взяв руку Ремуса в свою и крепко сжав ее. — Там было семь культистов плюс Риддл. Четверо убитых. Люциус все еще находится в реанимации из-за пулевого ранения в грудь. Его сын жив, жена спрятала его, и сама она тоже цела и невредима.

— А Риддл?

Сириус забарабанил другой рукой по металлическому каркасу кровати.

— Его там не было.

— Что?

— Я знаю, но не знаю как.…

— Но он же был там, это он пытался принести меня в жертву, — он коснулся своей забинтованной шеи и нахмурился. — А что насчет животных?

— Животных? — Сириус выглядел озадаченным.

— Там были… лошадь? И еще барсук… ворона? — Ремус ломал себе голову. Он знал, что видел животных, семь животных плюс змея Риддла, в тусклом свете свечей. А может быть, это тоже результат сотрясения мозга и потери крови.

— Гм, никаких животных, — нахмурился Сириус.

— Не надо… — Ремус задумался, — не надо писать об этом. И не говори МакГонагалл. Я думаю, что все это было в моей голове, мой разум играл шутки от потери крови или что-то в этом роде. Хорошо?

— Конечно, — сказал Сириус, потирая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Ремуса и обеспокоенно глядя на него.

— Но никаких следов Риддла? — спросил Ремус, меняя тему разговора.

Сириус покачал головой.

— Черт, — Ремус потянулся, чтобы провести рукой по волосам, но она была слегка обездвижена трубками капельницы.

— Мы нашли руку ниже по течению, почти наверняка она принадлежит офицеру Лонгботтому, но сейчас ждем результатов анализов. Должно быть, Риддл убил его и сменил форму. Его лицо было настолько искажено после несчастного случая, что никто не мог сказать, что это не Лонгботтом, и он отказывался говорить с женой.

— Да, я начал осознавать странность этого ближе к концу. Боюсь, я немного опоздал, прежде чем сесть вместе с ним в машину.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не твоя вина, — успокаивающе сказал Сириус. — Он был сумасшедшим. Думал, что Салазар — гений, хотел стать каким-нибудь волшебником. И закончить работу, принеся тебя в жертву. Это не твоя вина.

Ремус на мгновение задержал дыхание, пытаясь осознать все происходящее.

— Так… и что теперь?

Сириус расправил плечи, выглядя решительно, но Ремус видел намек на поражение в его глазах.

— Мы продолжаем поиски. Одна из машин Люциуса пропала, и мы получили на нее ориентировку. Теперь это наша единственная зацепка.

Ремус вздохнул.

— Неужели мне нужно прятаться?

Покачав головой, Сириус посмотрел на их соединенные руки.

— Даже не знаю. Мы не уверены, что он снова нацелится на тебя.

— Но он мог бы.

— Мог бы, — согласился Сириус.

— Не думаю, что в Западной Вирджинии есть места для переселения человека, которому нужно сбежать от сумасшедшего культиста.

— Хм, — Сириус выглядел игриво задумчивым. — Думаю, я мог бы замолвить за тебя словечко.

— Фу, прекратите уже флиртовать, — сказала Лили с другого конца комнаты. Ремус совсем забыл о ее присутствии, а Джеймс проснулся и, казалось, схватился за ребра, чтобы сдержать смех. — Джеймс сломает еще одно ребро, и на этот раз у него нет бронежилета для защиты.

Сириус покачал головой и снова повернулся к Ремусу.

— И ты думаешь, что именно этого хочешь? Переехать? Быть рядом со мной? — в его голосе звучала такая надежда, такая восхитительная неуверенность, что Ремус поднес руку к его щеке и нежно сжал ее.

— Да, думаю, мне бы это очень понравилось.

**Author's Note:**

> *«Вдовий пик» — волосы, растущие треугольным выступом на лбу; примета, предвещающая раннее вдовство.
> 
> **Тюбинг — катание на надувных санках (тюбах) по снегу или по воде.


End file.
